To Be Young, Emotional, and Vulcan
by conico
Summary: After the movie the Enterprise is sent on a diplomatic mission. Spock and Uhura get closer, secrets are revealed, and the past catches up with them. S/U story with ensemble cast.
1. First Impressions

**1: First Impressions**

"Lieutenant Uhura," Kirk waved when he noticed her looking for a place to sit in the mess hall. It was almost as though he was a child in fear of being chosen last for the team. His waving motion said, "over here," as he guided Uhura to his table, but he might as well had excitedly yelled, "pick me, pick me." With his usual bluster tempered by his excitement for embarking on a five year mission on the newly outfitted Enterprise, the subtly in the hand gestures was evidently lost on Kirk.

Uhura rolled her eyes as she grabbed her plate and walked towards the Captain. Avoiding him in the bar she met him in three years ago when she was on shore leave in Iowa was difficult enough, but now that he was her commanding officer it was impossible. Her starship request was proof that she was willing to tolerate his sophomoric behavior. After all, even she had to admit that he was a competent captain with more potential and capacity for growth than many experienced captains had shown. Graduating and becoming a captain in three years was impressive by anyone's standards. In other words, she didn't dislike him, but she also couldn't bring herself to like him.

Even though the attack and subsequent defeat of the war criminal known as Nero brought the crew of the Enterprise closer together and garnered a deep spirit of camaraderie, Uhura still found interactions with Kirk to be trying. His bravado and over-confidence grated on her nerves, but it was his dispassionate behavior with women that she found to be most appalling.

Dealing with Kirk, however, was but a small price to pay to be able to serve on the flagship of the Starfleet. Uhura knew that she and Kirk would eventually come to a mutual understanding during her tenure on the Enterprise. Their relationship, she thought, would likely be no closer than that of working comrades. This commission, therefore, would set the stage for her training to become the captain of her own ship; a lesson in patience.

"Please, sit down Uhura," he politely demanded as she approached the table. Even though three years had passed, Kirk still found her attractive. There was no denying her beauty, but even his lustful nature would allow him nothing more than an appreciation of her beauty from afar. She was his subordinate and the beloved of Spock, a man he hoped to be able to call friend. There were just some boundaries that even Kirk would not cross.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied with disdain. "It seems that all of the tables are full tonight." She would have gladly joined another group of diners or stood while eating to avoid Kirk, but this was just as good a time as any to begin breaking down any barriers that would impede upon their working relationship.

"Yeah, well I suppose it will be like this for a few days while everyone gets accustomed to their schedules and shift changes," he offered as an explanation to the unusual amount of people dining at the same time.

"Then again," she countered, "the vegetarian lasagna is the most popular dish on this ship. Maybe everyone is trying to get some before it runs out and they're left using the food synthesizers for dinner." Small talk and light banter was a game she had become very good at playing with Kirk.

"Yeah, that's true," Kirk conceded. "So," he attempted to ease into a new topic, "you and Spock?" He said it matter-of-factly, but it was more of a question. He knew it to be fact, but it was a fact he could not comprehend. Kirk couldn't deny what he saw on that terrible day before beaming onto the enemy ship worked, and he was still curious how Uhura could love an unemotional and rigid Vulcan.

"Yes, Spock and I," she answered, because there was nothing more to be said on the topic. When, why, or how she and Spock become a couple was not his concern, so she would divulge no information about their relationship to him. Uhura simply continued to eat her meal in near silence.

"I see," he said, a little disappointed that she was unwilling to divulge anything about her relationship. Though he didn't expect more, he hoped for it. Kirk paused as he considered his next words, a gentle nudge so that she understood his expectations while they served on his ship. "I'm sure that I don't need to remind you that your behavior should be in a manner becoming of a Starfleet officer." Kirk was a modern man, but that type of modernity had no place on a battle-fitted ship set on a mission of peace-keeping and discovery.

"No, you don't," she said, not looking up from her plate. Uhura was an intelligent and driven woman who would let nothing get in the way of furthering her career. She didn't see a relationship as a contradiction to her goals and standards, especially a relationship with Spock. He was equally as dedicated to his career as she was. When his world literally collapsed, his only request and expectation was that the crew performs admirably. Spock was the poster child for best behavior in both actions and his words.

"And I'm sure you know that should your behavior or relationship become a problem for my command, it is in my power to transfer one, or both, of you off of this ship." It was an empty threat, but one that needed mentioning. Consorting with a crew member wasn't something that Kirk was above, but he was serious in his attempt to urge Uhura towards discretion. While fraternization was not strictly prohibited among those in active duty, it was not desirable.

"I do." Uhura's growing irritation was evident. There would be very little chance that he would find cause to put in for the transfer of the best science officer or the best communications officer in Starfleet. The Enterprise was the flagship of Starfleet and a flagship by definition was the best of the best. They both knew that the dismissal of either officer would be unwise. Placing Uhura or Spock anywhere but on the Enterprise would have been counterintuitive to the notion of a flagship and to the mission of Starfleet.

"Great!" Kirk exclaimed. It was evident to Kirk that Uhura only tolerated him as the captain of the Enterprise and a fellow member of Starfleet. Her respect for him went no further than his duty to serve and protect and she could not be counted among his fans. "Now that we're all friends, can I call you by your first name?"

To this, Uhura finally looked up from her plate and glared at him.

Kirk grinned and said, "Spock called you Nyota, right?"

"He did," she replied with the look of mild annoyance on her face, "but for you it's still Uhura." She had already established that they would not be friends and as colleagues had no place addressing her by anything other than her rank or her last name, calling her Nyota was simply out of the question.

"Oh come on," he pleaded. Her first name was something that he was trying to chase down since he first saw her in his local bar. For three years he had been searching and hoping that he would eventually get to use it in his attempt to bed her. He didn't really want her, but he hated the idea of failure. Uhura's refusal of his advances cut deeper than any other rejection had because he was forced to see her on a daily basis, first as a cadet in the Starfleet Academy and now as her commanding officer. Her presence was reminder of his failure.

"What do you even see in him?" he sighed, feeling dejected. His pride was hurt even further by the fact that he had to witness Spock succeed where he failed.

Uhura knew that this question was more about Kirk than it was about Spock, so she took this opportunity to tell Kirk what she really thought of him. "Well, Captain," she began, "unlike you, Spock is not motivated by his ego or selfish desires. Spock is patient, kind, driven, and the most intelligent man I've ever met." Uhura ruminated on a few of the things that drew hew to Spock. "He also hasn't slept with half of Starfleet." She couldn't resist one last dig at Kirk.

While what she said about him wasn't true, it was not inaccurate. "Ouch," Kirk replied, recognizing her insulting answer for what it was. "You must really like him to be with someone who doesn't show emotion."

"I love him in spite of that fact," she softened, "Because I know how he really feels… even if he doesn't always say it or show it."

Kirk smiled at her response, "Actually, before he piloted the shuttle into Nero's ship, he asked me to relay a message to you. It was very interesting, because even though he calculated that our survival and the success of our mission was highly unlikely, his last thought was of you."

Kirk watched Uhura intently as he told her the story. He dangled these morsels of information for her like it was bait. Usually when he spoke to her, she avoided eye contact with him, but now she stared directly in his eyes. As expected, she was hanging onto his every word. "Unfortunately, I stopped him from giving me the message. Despite his calculations, I knew that our plan wouldn't fail, and I knew that his Vulcan sensibilities would much prefer to remain guarded."

Kirk saw that Uhura was, now, less than thrilled with what he was telling her. "I do know what Spock wanted me to tell you though," he finally added. "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you." They sat in a moment of silence as he waited for her reaction.

Words could not express her gratitude for what Kirk just told her. "Thank you," she beamed.

"Of course Spock probably would've said something like, "Please inform Lieutenant Uhura of my regret to uphold my promise to return and let her know that I deeply cared for her", " he said jokingly in a monotonous voice.

It was with this newly acquired information that Uhura was able to understand what Spock found so intriguing about Kirk. It seems that there was more to him than the over-zealous jock that he so often displayed. This was proof to her that he understood and respected Spock and that she should come to understand and respect him. She ate the last bits of her meal before she quietly told Kirk, "You can call me Nyota." Then as she stood to bus her plate, she added, "Sometimes."

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks to my super awesome betas janekrahe and mirandariver for taking on the challenge of editing my first story ever, for giving me really insightful feedback, and for keeping me in line. R&R por favor. Let me know what you think.

**Note:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. What I do here is for fun, for learning, and for free.


	2. Truth and Logic

**2: Truth and Logic**

The Commander walked into the officer's dining room and saw Nyota chatting with Jim. As Spock stood in wait, deciding whether or not to join them, he noticed a biochemical reaction in her that he had never seen her display in the captain's presence. She was wearing a big toothy smile, her pupils were dilated, and she was laughing. This brief observation proved to be the cause of his own biochemical response. Heat rushed to his face as his internal temperature increased, his ears turned bright green and his heart rate increased.

With his stomach unsettled by this distinctly new sensation and the need for nourishment dissipated, his thought process became tangled. Spock decided to ask Nyota about her encounter with the captain. He quickly regained his composure and considered the exact words he would use in his query while Nyota relieved herself of Jim's company and walked to the dining room's exit where Spock was standing. To the casual observer Spock appeared as apathetic as usual, but he could not persuade himself that he was operating with logic. It was a galling notion, but he had to acknowledge the fact that he was being motivated by the most base of emotions; jealousy. Even in his twenty-sixth year, he continued to be challenged by the control of his emotions.

"Lieutenant, a word" he called to her once she was close to him.

"Commander," she acknowledged.

"Might I enquire about the nature of your conversation with the captain? According to my observations of human behavior, it seemed as though you were flirting with him." He saw her, his beautiful ideal, desecrated by the terrible association with the common. Spock found Nyota to be the personification of the abstract concept of beauty. Though some men thought her beauty to be as enigmatic as the smile on da Vinci's Mona Lisa, for Spock she was the true realization of an imaginary standard of absolute perfection. She was coarse where most humans were delicate and delicate where most women were coarse. It was a new sort of delicacy that Nyota portrayed; a coarse refinement. She was the contradiction of terms that would have been the source of interest of the great poets of antiquity.

Nyota was borne to him with the logic of a Vulcan and the splendor of a goddess, qualities unseen in either humans or women since the time of Aristotle. Nature fashioned her into a beauty and gave her the corresponding elements of a lovely of soul; a soul that ultimately made this profound impression on Spock, where not only his body, but his genius became captivated by her. Nothing was more modest and unassuming than this pedestal that Nyota placed her upon, and nothing was more freeing than his response and expression towards her. Through his beautiful ideal, his soul was gratified, the divergence between logic and emotion unseen.

On the other hand, Spock found James Kirk to be like a conquering hero, swaying recalcitrant crowds and acquiescent women with reckless abandon. Kirk was an intelligent man with simple motives who seemed to forever be in an arrested state of adolescence. Though Spock respected Kirk as his commanding officer and for his excellence in battle tactics, in his view, the captain was most definitely common and Nyota's association with the captain in a manner that could be contrived as romantic was a displeasing thought.

"I see," she replied, a little surprised at what he was suggesting. Public displays of affection were not encouraged according to Starfleet standards or Vulcan standards, but Nyota wanted to subtly comfort Spock and put his mind at ease. She placed her hand on his arm as she spoke, "There is no need for concern as there was no intention for impropriety or disloyalty. In truth, the majority of our conversation was dedicated to providing the captain with the assurance that you and I would maintain decorum while serving on the Enterprise."

Spock caught his breath from the momentary sensation of Nyota's hand on him, standing taller and more erect. Her gesture, though understood and welcome, did not deter him from further inquiry. The little contentment that he felt from her touch was shrouded by his indignation regarding her deportment with the captain. "Indeed," Spock said as though their sense of proper conduct was obvious. The mere fact that he could count on one hand the number of people who were aware of his relationship with Nyota was proof of this. "However, your face was flushed when you left the table." Though Spock did not want to own this base emotion, he was undeniably jealous. He envied the cheery looks that Kirk always inspired in the female crew, and now in Nyota. The smile on her mouth and color in her cheeks were supposed to be reserved for his favors. He was jealous even though he had no rival for her affections. These emotions, closely guarded and suppressed from reaching the surface were not logical, but they were true nonetheless.

"Yeah," she blushed again at the thought of what Kirk told her but managed to remain stoic in her appearance. "The Captain was telling me that you wanted him to give me a message in the event that you didn't survive the destruction of Nero's ship."

Spock recollected on his thoughts in that important moment and said, "I understand now," realizing that his questions were unfound. "Thank you for answers Lieutenant. Perhaps we can discuss these revelations further at a later time."

Nyota smiled, "Of course, Commander," and left the dining room.

Spock retrieved his meal and went to sit with Kirk so that they could discuss the specifics of the next mission. When he finally sat down, however, it was clear that the Captain had other ideas. "How's it going, Mr. Spock?"

Though he was familiar with human expression, it was one of many that he didn't care for because of its lack of clarity. "The ship is in proper working order and the crew is adjusting to their new lives aboard the Enterprise. If you are referring to my health, however, then the answer is that I am well."

It was clear from his response that Kirk was not listening to a word Spock said. "Great," Kirk replied, suddenly becoming serious. "Actually, I've been meaning to speak with you since we've returned from the Nero mission."

After carefully considering Kirk's statement Spock replied, "We have spoken many times since then, Captain."

"Yes, we have," Kirk conceded, "but I want to apologize for the awful things that I said to you on the bridge that day." His face was somber with regret. Though he had done what was required to defeat Nero, he had not forgiven himself for what had transpired between him and his first officer. Telling Spock that he never loved his mother hours after watching her succumb to the black hole that was once Vulcan was low, even by his standards. It was not a moment that he would be able to look back on with pride, despite being among the crew that was instrumental to the success of the mission. If he was ever to be able to call Spock his friend, it was necessary that he clear the air.

"I assure you, Captain, your apology is illogical and unnecessary."

"That may be so, Mr. Spock, but it is the right thing to do." Kirk came forward and declared himself as a captain with a sense of shame and remorse. He knew that his often ill-placed confidence was generally mistaken for arrogance and that he was considered to be a lustful man incapable of sincerity. But that was a guise he used for his character, the Captain, a role the he would play for many years to come. He knew that if he was to instill confidence in his crew, he had to provide the appearance in confidence. Kirk was not the man that many viewed him as, driven only by machismo and bravado. He hoped that Spock would one day learn who Jim Kirk really was, not just who he appeared to be. This apology, therefore, would be Spock's introduction to the true Jim Kirk.

Spock concluded that Kirk's rationalization of "the right thing" was logical. This was an unexpected side of Kirk that Spock was now in the presence of; one of modesty and sincerity. It was a side of Kirk that he was pleased to know existed. With Kirk's confession, what ire remained from the vision of watching Nyota with Kirk had completely subsided. Spock thought for a moment before adding, "I wish to convey my gratitude for your gesture."

Moments after being provoked to anger on the day that Vulcan was destroyed, Spock had accepted the actions that Kirk took as the correct course in order to take command of the Enterprise. The personal decisions that Spock made that day, however, were not ones that he would consider among those made using the best logic. They were by no means correct choices. The worst of those decisions were marooning Kirk on a dangerous and virtually unknown planet near Delta Vega because of a disagreement, attempting to reunite the Enterprise with the rest of the Federation vessels in the Laurentian system instead of destroying the enemy vessel, and effectively sentencing Nyota to death by commissioning her to the Farragut for fear of favoritism.

Upon further observation, Spock found that logic had failed him on that day, where his decisions led by emotions had not. His emotion based decisions allowed him to save most of the Vulcan High Counsel, helped him steer the elder Spock's shuttlecraft into the enemy ship, and helped him trust Kirk enough to accompany him on a mission that they were bound to fail. Emotions, he learned, could be logical and logic should not be used as a substitute for emotions. However, logic should also be controlled in the same manner as emotions; else they become an all consuming force. This was the truth and logic that Spock came to accept.

The apology that Kirk gave wasn't given for Spock's benefit, but to release the guilt he had been carrying and to give him serenity. "Thank you, Mr. Spock," Kirk said with the feeling of absolution. "I know that you will meet what I'm about to say with some difficultly, but please feel free to call me Jim." It was a small consolation.

Spock nodded, "very well… Jim," and began eating his dinner in silence.

"Okay, then," Kirk said upon the realization that Spock wanted to eat alone, "I'll leave you to it." He rose from his seat and left the table.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to my betas janekrahe and mirandariver. Your thoughtful reviews inspire me to write more and to write better. I'd also like to thank you, the reader, who encourages me to post more. Please R&R


	3. A Return to Duty

**3: A Return to Duty**

After eating his dinner, Spock returned to his quarters for a few hours of meditation and rest before his early-morning shift began. After the events of the day and his unjustified behavior in the officer's dining room, deep meditation was preferable, though tonight he wanted to be completely cognizant after his inner reflection. Since Nyota would come to his quarters after her long late-night shift, he resolved to be alert and available to her, settling on a superficial meditative state that would appease him until his next session.

Spock placed himself in his favorite meditative position, lying on his back with his legs outstretched and his hands placed on his center. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on the meditation lamp above him. His daily meditation sessions were critical for him to feel clear minded and to perform his duties to the fullest. They also helped him to maintain control over the ever present emotions that smoldered under the surface of his being. Immediately following his meditations, Spock drank a hot cup of tea, his customary reintroduction to lucidity, then went to bed and closed his eyes to rest.

A few hours later, he heard his door chime. "Enter," he commanded, without leaving his bed. It was a small gamble, but the likelihood of someone other than Nyota entering his quarters at that hour was negligible.

"Spock?" Nyota called out when she didn't see him.

"In the bedroom," he replied to her unspoken question. "Was your shift uneventful?" It was widely accepted that while boring, shifts in which little occurred kept morale high. From the lack of request for his presence on the bridge, he expected her to answer in the affirmative.

"Not exactly," she answered him as she walked into the bedroom, "but it was a far cry from exciting." Drowsiness was tugging at her eyelids causing her blinks to slow and become more deliberate. She sat on the edge of the bed to take her boots off and continued to talk, "I detected a subspace signal some light years away, but I was unable to interpret it because the signal was degraded by more than seventy percent."

The sound of her boots unzipping triggered Spock's subconscious in a way he could not prepare for or anticipate. Meditation had not brought Spock to the state of calm that he hoped it would. Thoughts of Nyota and Kirk together were even more disquieting than the actual sight of them eating together. With Nyota talking to him as though their dining room confrontation didn't happen, Spock felt the sudden urge to possess her and mark her as his own. His control had wavered and he found himself unexpectedly distracted and unable to listen to Nyota speak. He sat up from his resting position and grabbed her hand to pull her closer to him.

"Spock," she chided him, "let me change into my night slip."

He let out a low grumble of dissatisfaction and leaned back on his elbows so that he get better angle to watch Nyota undress. Spock observed her body as it was slowly revealed to him with the removal of each piece of clothing. She was trim with smooth skin that seemed to glow under its velvet-like texture. He readjusted himself once more so that his view was completely unobstructed. When Nyota finally removed the last of her clothing, he memorized the nude figure standing before him.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. The idea of being watched had never turned her on, but Spock did it in such an appreciative manner that it made her feel beautiful. She was able to see herself through his eyes. Then, in a teasingly seductive manner, she pulled the pins that were holding her hair in a bun out, allowing it to fall down her back and shield her body from his view.

Spock exhaled and closed his eyes, envisioning Nyota's body as he had seen it a few moments ago. It was the same evening routine he watched her complete every night they were together, but each time he saw it was like the first time. When he finally opened his eyes, she was covered by her sleeping clothes.

Spock stretched out his hand and drew her to the bed with him but she stopped him again, "I need to rest." Nyota was overwhelmed by the mental fog and sluggish feeling that always accompanied graveyard shifts. Before they were commissioned to the Enterprise his urgency would have been welcome. As student and teacher, time was a luxury that they were able to take advantage of, and sleep was not pivotal to overall performance, but on this night, as officers on a starship she needed sleep. Nyota looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to just hold her for the night.

Spock acquiesced, permitting her to place a feather-light kiss on his lips before she put her head to the pillow. There would be many other times that he would be able to possess her, and when that time came, he would be sure to mark her. Spock lay face-to-face with her, placed his hand on her waist, and watched her sleep. On nights like these, when bridge duty was long and went late into the night, their intimacies were limited to nothing more than intertwined legs and light touches. Nevertheless, Spock relished the few hours he had with Nyota before his shift began.

Several hours later, Spock rose from the bed, making sure not to rouse Nyota, and took a quick shower before changing into his uniform. Upon leaving the room he took one last look behind him, gratified to be able to place a claim on the woman resting in his bed. Surmising that she was in a state of peace and serenity, he thought to himself, "Perhaps for her sleep is akin to meditation."

Spock walked onto the bridge and ordered an update from the present crew, "Ensign, status." As he listened to the status report, he settled into the commander's chair.

"We are traveling at warp six en route to the Moab sector. We should be arriving in approximately seventy-two hours," Chekov reported. "Commander," he continued, "you should also know that Lieutenant Uhura detected a subspace signal a few hours ago. Since the signal was degraded, she is running it though a few programs so that it can be heard and translated in completion." The young ensign was clearly unaware that the Spock would have already gotten this report from Nyota directly. However, since Spock did not listen to Nyota's complete report, the young ensign was able to present the commander with new information. "I believe that it should be complete in a few hours."

"Very well," Spock stated. The next few hours of his shift went by rather quickly and he was rewarded by the sound of Nyota's voice through the ship's communication system.

"Uhura to bridge."

"Commander Spock here."

"I was able to regain more than two-thirds of the degraded subspace signal I detected a few hours ago." The drowsiness was apparent in her voice, but was immaterial to the importance of doing her job. "It was enough for me to be able to translate the transmission with only a few gaps in the message."

"Very good, Lieutenant," he congratulated her performance. "Patch it through."

What he heard next was a curiously strange call for assistance recorded on what sounded like an old, scratched record from early Earth history. "…Sixty percent of the Alpha Antares population... contracted the illness… we've initiated standard quarantine... we don't know the cause or method of transmission... a period of drought…water stores are low… how much longer... your assistance..."

"Lieutenant, wake the Captain and relay this message to him," Spock ordered Uhura in one breath. In the next breath he turned his attentions to Chekov, "Ensign, put a patch through to the senior officers requesting their immediate presence in the conference room."

"Aye, Commander. Uhura out."

"Aye, Commander," Chekov complied noting the urgency of the situation. He pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of him and recorded a message that would be played on the comm. screens of the senior officers.

This shift, it seemed, would not be one of the boring, morale-boosting types that they had become accustomed to experiencing in the weeks following the destruction of Vulcan. Instead of a prolonged pseudo-vacation, they had been presented with a new challenge, an unofficial mission. The contentment they would receive now would only come after a job well done. This shift, therefore, would be a call to return to duty.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, if you like it or if your curiosity has been peaked, you'll come back for more. Thanks again for reading. Please R&R. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Betas, mirandariver and janekhrane… awesome as ever.


	4. Death by Perfection

**4: Death by Perfection**

Captain Kirk walked in the conference room with long, brisk steps and took his seat at the head of the conference table. "The reason that Commander Spock has called all of you here is because on her last shift, Lieutenant Uhura detected a subspace message originating from Alpha Antares." He heard a few knowing groans from the officers; their workload would increase exponentially and the period of repose that they were enjoying would come to an abrupt end. After the last grumble was uttered and the room returned to its previous state of silence, Kirk continued, "The signal was degraded, but she was able to salvage most of the message for us to hear." He signaled Uhura to play the message in for the rest of the crew.

As the message played, the expressions on the crew members faces shifted from disappointment to concern. Once the message concluded, they snapped into full work mode. "Ideas?" Kirk asked the group.

"We don't know anything about these people or their planet," Dr. McCoy was the first to offer.

"Well," Uhura spoke up, "from the transmission, we know that they are speakers of Ket, a moribund earth language that is associated with Chinese and the American Indian language Na-Dene. They're Human." Although Uhura's focus was on xenoliguistics while at the Starfleet Academy, her knowledge of modern and ancient Earth languages were also deeply developed rendering the determination of the language that the Antarians spoke a simple task.

"How interesting," Scotty exclaimed. "I wonder how a language like that came into existence."

"It's been said that migration of the Siberian people to the Americas via the land bridge and the expansion of the early Mongol Empire may have lead to the development of this blended language. But," Uhura added, "no one knows for sure.

There never was a doubt in his mind that Uhura was anything less than one of the most knowledgeable linguists in Starfleet, but McCoy still thought aloud to himself "You really are as good as he says," as though he didn't believe it.

"Indeed she is," Spock replied. "However our focus should be on the task at hand, not on the Lieutenant's merits."

"Thank you Mr. Spock," Kirk interjected. "With that said, Lieutenant Uhura, it's clear that you'll be vitally important to the success of this mission." Kirk nodded in her direction before turning his attentions to Spock. "Mr. Spock, were you able to dig up any information on this planet before we were called for this meeting?" For most people it would have been an unreasonable question. In the time it took for them to convene, no one could have realistically completed any preliminary research. However, Spock was exceptional and Kirk had learned to expect surprises like that from his first officer.

"Yes, Captain," he answered. "Alpha Antares is a previously barren class M planet in the Arno sector that was one of the first Earth settlements after the Federation of Planets was formed. The population is small, with only five hundred people living in an encapsulated, terra-formed portion of the planet. Though the planet is still controlled by the weather device that was used to terra-form the planet, the people have managed to become fully integrated with their environment. They are interdependent with the land and each other. Until now, they have been without disease and infirmity because they have become a genetically engineered society that has been created to eradicate all biological flaws."

"How strange," McCoy exclaimed. "The very thing which they have perfected is probably what's killing them."

"The message didn't indicate that they were dying," Sulu spoke up.

"They're suffering from disease and drought," McCoy blustered. "Of course they're dying. And anyway, the symptoms of an illness that is not overcome will eventually get worse and lead to death," McCoy briefly explained. "They're definitely getting worse if they bothered issuing a quarantine and if we don't act soon, they'll die."

"Your estimation is quite right, Doctor. The drought is no doubt due to a malfunctioning weather manipulator and if they are indeed integrated with the land, then it is probably the cause of their illness," Spock explained to the room. "Repairing the climate device should solve their problems."

"I knew I liked you!" McCoy smiled, happy to come to a mutual agreement with the Vulcan. "We'll also need to develop a cure for whatever is making them sick, but before I can develop a cure I'll need data and a few samples from some of the sick people so that I can learn the virology." McCoy was adamant that the crew did not forget the main issue. The Antarians were sick and the cure was their goal. "We can replace a faulty machine, but we can't replace a life. Even we're not that good."

"And Mr. Spock, I assume that you'll need the schematics of the weather modulator." Kirk said trying to keep the conversation moving.

"It is preferable that I get one for before they started presenting symptoms and one that is current." Spock never missed a moment for specificity and reason. "By comparing them, I might be able to diagnose the problem before we get there."

The only flaw related to the mission was in intelligence and that was almost unavoidable. They needed to come up with a swift solution and they needed more Intel. Kirk knew that time was not on their side. "Ensign, what is our timeline? How long do we have until we are in communication range?"

"We can be in communication range in less than twenty hours and rendezvous with the planet within forty hours. Of course we will need to adjust our trajectory and speed as we are currently on course for Oltarano in the Moab sector." Chekov stated the obvious but forgotten point. The Enterprise was already en route to meet with the most important scientists in the Federation.

"Right, the symposium for innovation in science and engineering, I almost forgot. I know that everyone was hoping that we would have time for a bit of shore leave before the symposium, but helping the people of Alpha Antares is our first priority. We'll arrange another time for leave."

"Captain, the symposium begins in less than a week and our attendance is required." As the flagship of the Starfleet, the Enterprise was an engineering masterpiece. In addition, it carried some of the finest young scientific minds in Starfleet, the future generation of scientific discovery.

"Alpha Antares is only two days travel from Oltarano at warp eight. We can still make it," Chekov said with a hint of hope in his voice.

Even though cutting it close was something that Kirk was very good at doing, he knew that it was not a good strategy. He wanted, for once, time to spare. "We need to extend our capabilities beyond warp eight."

"We can perform a sling maneuver from the orbit of Alpha Antares, to give ourselves an extra boost." It was a risky flight pattern that Sulu suggested. There was little margin of error in this flight pattern and If it was performed improperly, they ship could crash into the planet or break apart on the planet's atmosphere. Poor execution of the sling maneuver would lead to the death of everyone on the Enterprise, but the since they valued Sulu as a top helmsman no one dared to question him. If there was a person that could perform that move, it was Sulu.

As expected, Spock had been keeping up-to-date on warp drive engineering and said, "There is research to support a warp drive factor of nine point two; however it has not been tested and may not be sustainable."

"Mr. Spock, with that research and some of the recent developments I've seen in transporter theory, I think we can get that definitely go faster than warp eight." Scotty was aware of the research Spock mentioned but had a few other tricks up his sleeves. "And I think that we'll be able to sustain that speed for a few days," he added with cheer.

When it came to taking risks, Scotty was no shrieking violet. Ejecting the warp core to escape Nero's black hole and testing this transporter theory on Admiral Archer's prized beagle was proof of that. He loved a good challenge, making him a perfect match to serve with Kirk.

Spock nodded at Scotty in agreement then turned and noticed the worried look on Nyota's face. "Is there something that is troubling you, Lieutenant?"

"Well," she began, "while we've been discussing how we are going to help these people and still make our previous commitment, no one has mentioned that we were not the intended recipients of this message. We have no idea who it was sent to or why it was sent to them."

"You're quite right, Lieutenant. That's something that we'll have to look into, but I don't want that to interfere with our job. They are protected under the treaty that formed the Federation of Planets, and we will provide them with the assistance that they need. For the time being, let's focus on getting there quickly and getting that cure completed." He said what was required of him as the captain, but in his gut he knew that Uhura was right. This mission was going to be more complex than it seemed. "Okay," Kirk said, momentarily ignoring his concerns. "Everyone knows their jobs so let's get to work."

Whether their mission was managing interdiction operations and peace-talks in the neutral zone or developing strategies for interspecies relations, certain leadership techniques always worked. Kirk allowed every person to reach independent conclusions that would lead to a successful mission when they were done in concordance. This mission was no different and he was happy as both captain and colleague with what they came up with. He knew that they would encounter unforeseen difficulties during this mission. It was generally accepted that unexpected things often occurred on missions, but this mission in particular put a bad taste in his mouth. Failure, however, wasn't a belief of Kirk's, nor was Plan B. The only available option was that the idea conceptualized in the conference room had to work, regardless of his reservations.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to mirandariver for her editing awesomeness. I love reviews. Please R&R. Let me know how I'm doing.

**GOBBLE GOBBLE!**


	5. The Ket Patch

**5: The Ket Patch **

Spock completed his duties on the bridge and returned to his quarters for further research on warp drive and transporter theory. When he walked through the door, he was surprised to find a data PADD and a small chip on the coffee table. As he typically maintained impeccable cleanliness in his suite, nothing was ever out of place. He conjectured that Nyota left the two objects when she last visited him but decided not to disturb their placement.

He prepared a cup of tea in the food synthesizer then sat at his desk to begin working only to be disturbed by the blinking light on his desktop communicator displaying the message, incoming call from Sarek of New Vulcan. He opened communication and spoke, "Father." It was a curt greeting by human standards, but acceptable for Vulcans.

"Spock," his father responded, "you have been weighing heavily on my mind."

"What is the cause of your concern?"

"You are my son, Spock," he replied as though his statement explained everything. Just as human parents had a special connection with their children, so did Vulcan parents. Even though they did not outwardly show this bond, they still had the same worries, fears, hopes, and aspirations as human parents. Sarek wanted what was best for his son, whether it was logical or not.

"What was the reason that you choose not to help rebuild the Vulcan community in lieu of remaining aboard your starship?"

They had already discussed his choice to continue his tour with the Enterprise, so Spock knew that this was not why his father called. As a matter of respect, he decided to indulge his father instead of asking the true purpose for the call. "I can meet the needs of my people and Starfleet while I am aboard this ship. Furthermore I will be able to better protect New Vulcan from attacks."

"Your logic is sound," Sarek said with pause, "is that the only reason?"

"It is," Spock answered matter-of-factly.

He wanted to tell his son that he was proud of him for making the difficult decision to stay on the Enterprise and that he was wrong about his son's choice to join Starfleet. He wanted to tell Spock that he had the same spirit as his father and his father before him. He wanted to say that his desire to learn more than what was afforded to him on Vulcan, his drive to be among humans, and his need to be amongst the stars was in his blood. Instead, Sarek decided to wrap all of that emotion into a story. "When you were a boy, Spock, I never knew of your whereabouts. You would often disappear for days. When I would ask where you went and what you did, you refused to tell me; no matter how much I insisted. After the occurrence of several of these incidents, I learned that you were spending your time in the mountains.

"Eventually, I forbade you to go into the mountains; you ignored me. I then punished you, you silently endured it. I have always admired the proud core of you that would not yield. As one could not ask a river to stop running or the sun to stop shining, I could not ask you to do something that you had already set you mind on doing.

"I was strict with you," Sarek said with the faintest sound of regret in his voice. "You mother sometimes disagreed with me on how to raise you and now that she is gone, I see how right she was. Her emotions saw something that my logic could not. You have inherited the best from her. I once told you that you are a child of two worlds. Vulcans are a passionate people, Spock; you should not fear your emotions, but use them as a tool to enhance your logic. Or perhaps allow it to give you clarity where logic fails. Embrace your humanity, son."

"Father, you once suggested that I become completely Vulcan and now you suggest that I should be more human. From where does this change of opinion come? Why are you telling me this?"

Sarek found himself having difficulty speaking about relationships with his son. When Spock was a child and asked questions as it related to love and marriage, his father answered him with half-truths. Now that Spock was a man, he wanted to give him answers to the questions that he would no longer ask. "The last time we spoke, I told you that I married your mother because I loved her. You then asked me how I knew that it was love. Spock, have you bonded with someone?"

"I have not."

"You question is one that only a man who is struggling with his feelings would ask. It was in that moment, when you first asked me about love, that I deduced that you had bonded with someone."

"I am currently still bonded with T'Pring."

"That is your official bond, yes, but it can be dissolved should you choose it. Bonds with humans are much more… emotional. You mean to tell me that there is no one with who is your k'hat'n'dlawa?" It was obvious that this was an uncomfortable conversation for Sarek. Not only take him one very long story to ask his son a simple question, but he had also reverted to using words that were now unfashionable due to their emotional connotation.

Spock was careful to maintain discretion about his relationship aboard his starship and amongst other members of Starfleet. It was a type of privacy that he had come to appreciate and hoped that he could extend to his father. He did not want to lie when answering Sarek's question, so he choose to split the difference and be vague. "There is someone," he replied, maintaining just a sliver of privacy.

"Then, Spock, you must be truthful with her so that her choice to be with you is one of logic as well as one of emotion."

Though he knew what his father told him was the best course of action, Spock showed no outward sign of agreement or understanding. He simply maintained his posture and blankly stared at the screen wondering why romantic relationships were in his father's thoughts.

"We will speak again, son."

"Indeed." Spock terminated the call and resumed his research.

Not giving the call with his father another thought, he worked diligently for the next few hours until a second glimpse of Nyota's equipment prompted him to take a break. Visiting her with a thinly veiled excuse was a beginning to embracing his human half. Perhaps his father was right; the constant struggle between logic and emotions was illogical. Spock grabbed the two items from the coffee table and walked to Nyota's quarters.

"Spock, is that you?" she asked groggily when the door chimed.

"It is," he replied, "I am returning your data PADD and memory chip."

When the door slid open, Spock noticed that the room was dimly lit and she was in dressed in her nightclothes. "Nyota, I didn't realize that you were resting. I apologize for my intrusion."

"You're not disturbing me," she gestured to the dining area, "come in."

He proceeded to the dining area as directed and sat down, "I noticed your things in my quarters and thought that maybe I could help you complete your work."

Still leaning against the door jamb between the bedroom and the sitting area, she responded, "It's already finished. I was working on the Ket language patch for the universal translators. I wanted to make sure that they were completed before we were within communication range of the planet."

"That was an astute decision, though it seems that you have not gotten enough rest."

Nyota ambled towards Spock and placed her hand through his shoulder. "That's true, but neither have you," she reminded him. "This is the first time we've had the same days off in over a week. We've been so focused on our duties the past few days that we haven't had the chance to be close to each other." Then with a tilt of her head, she offered, "Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

Remembering the previous evening when his advances were impeded upon, Spock knew that she was not only speaking of a physical proximity. It was the absence of a mental closeness which he also distinctly felt; an emotional connection that Spock craved but would never admit to. In the presence of Nyota, though, his body language spoke volumes and gave him away every time. He reached out to her, put his hands on her waist, and drew her in. She smelled of warm amber; the fragrance of his now destroyed home. Pressing his head into her belly, he breathed deeply while she raked her hands though his hair. It was as though he was coming up for air after drowning. He took that breath like it was his first breath… and his last.

After a moment, Spock stood to meet Nyota's eyes. Like all Vulcans of logic, he was a figure of calm. His face was completely vacant, but his eyes told another story. "I have noticed this absence as well," he said, the back of his fingers cautiously grazing her neck as he held her gaze. Letting his hands come to a rest on her shoulders, Spock ran his thumb across the straps of her slip.

"Well, then…" Nyota said closing the interstice between them. Then she whispered to him, "Now that we have all of this time together, do you have any ideas how we should occupy it?"

Her warm breath on his ears kindled the fire of passion that logic suppressed. The only answer Spock gave to her question came from his hands. He pushed down the straps of her night slip, causing it to cascade down her body and reveal her nakedness. Then pulling his shirt over his head he added it to the clothes on the floor. His hands spread on her neck, he looked deep into her eyes and slowly moved in to meet her lips. He waited a few moments in the kiss, moving his hands down her back and closing his arms around her. A sense of desire that could not be diminished flooded his mind as he locked his gaze upon her. "You are very beautiful," he said, and gently kissed her again.

Nyota leaned into his chest and let herself be surrounded by the warmth of his arms and his mouth. As he stroked her hair away from her face she took in a deep, hitching breath then let out the tiredness, the stress, and the loneliness that she had been feeling throughout the week. She pressed her body into him and returned his kisses with ardor and zest that lust could never meet. Then, without speaking, she hooked her finger in the waistband of his pants and led him into the bedroom. She contentedly pressed close into him again, skin to skin, as he softly kissed her. Adhering herself to him, she could feel his control waning from his heavily beating heart.

Spock placed Nyota on the bed and folded himself in her, softly kissing her ears, her face, and her neck. He removed the last of his clothes and laid himself on top of her. Nyota curled her body around him and he integrated his thighs into hers. He was eager with impassioned longing but maintained enough control to gently touch the body beneath him. His hands slid down her curves and below her waist where his hands made inroads between her thighs so that his fingers could explore her opening. A searing heat overtook Nyota from the intimacy of Spock's touch, feeding her desire for fulfillment.

Moving his hand back up her body, he thumbed her lips then tangled her hair in his fingers. Spock moved his mouth across her body, biting and tasting her skin. He licked a bead of sweat trailing between her breast before taking one nipple, then the other, into his mouth. No longer able to rein in his desire, Spock glued himself to Nyota with all the twists and folds their bodies could make.

He steadily acted upon her, relishing the sensation of her body under him. The sheets twisted around their bodies, locking them together, as the sound of his body moving against hers filled the room. Letting pleasure overtake him, all Spock could do to smother the moan threatening to escape his lips was to take the skin above her breast between his teeth, forcing Nyota to throw her head back in excitement from the mixture of pleasure and pain. He possessed her absolutely and completely.

Any sound they would have made was stifled by broken kisses; her lips to his, her arms wrapped about him to urge him closer. Nyota breathed rapid, shallow breaths and bore him with delight until the intensity of his drive brought them to release. His thoughts, desires, and wishes were stilled as he lay on top of her in contentment. He could speak no words or offer her no smile to show her his pleasure or his deep affection for her. Instead, he simply pressed his forehead to hers, combed his fingers through her hair, and kissed her cheek before lying next to her. Logic had resumed its rightful place of prominence in his mind.

They lay together in each other's arms, listening to the sound of each other breathe, until Nyota spoke. "Spock, I know so little about your life outside of Starfleet."

"You know what is of importance, ashal-veh," he replied as her stoked her cheek, "and you know much more than those outside of my immediate family."

"Perhaps," she accepted, "but I'd still like to know more." In all the time she had been with Spock, it had never occurred to Nyota that she should learn about his past and his background, but now, inexplicably, she needed to know more. Encouraging him with a gentle vocal nudge, she asked, "Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"I am of the S'chn T'gai family," he said, giving in to her request. "My father is the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. He married my human mother and they conceived me."

That was the end of it until he looked into her reassuring eyes urging him to continue. "My father before that was the translator of the _Teachings of Surak_ into English and my father before him was the first Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. There is nothing more."

"Of course there is more, Spock," she said in surprise of his uncommon brevity. That explanation was in stark contrast to the exactness of the detailed reports he was known for throughout Starfleet, but she was so happy to learn anything about him, even small snippets, that she did not protest.

"It seems that your family has a long history with humans and independent thinking. They were like quiet revolutionaries who helped bring change to the thoughts and hearts of Vulcans and humans alike."

"That is an interesting way to put it," he replied in neither agreement nor disagreement. Just as his logic wouldn't allow him to dwell on the loss of his mother and his home world, it would not allow him to dwell on his past. When the time was right, he would show her everything, but today, with Nyota in his arms, he wanted to focus on the present. Spock quickly changed the subject no longer desiring to speak about his family. "When I arrived at your quarters, I disturbed your rest," he said.

"It was the best kind of disturbance," Nyota conceded with a kiss, "but now I'm even more tired."

"Then I will take my leave of you," Spock replied as began to get up.

"Stay," she quietly commanded.

He let out a hushed sigh as she pushed him back down to the bed, placed her head on his chest, and placed her arm across his center. Though his expression didn't show it, this was his heaven: to be with Nyota, together in a joyful calm with logic and emotion no longer at war.

He took her hand into his, interlocking their fingers, and lightly kissed her wrist while pulling a small bit of skin between his teeth placing a mark for the whole universe to see. She was his. They soundly slept, wrapped in each other's embrace, until the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. My beta, mirandariver, and I worked hard on this chapter... it's been revised many times over.

What Sarak said about Spock as a boy is taken from ST:TNG "Unification."


	6. The Million Dollar Question

**6: The Million Dollar Question**

Kirk mentally reviewed their schedule, over and over again, looking for ways to save time. He was impossibly bored and feeling the effects of stress from the heavy time constraints that the crew found themselves under. He looked around the bridge and saw his crew diligently working towards the same goal. They all had their eyes glued to the computer interfaces in front of them, pressing buttons and reading outputs. Even his First Officer and Lieutenant were keeping their sideways glances to a minimum.

He soon noticed, however, that Spock and Uhura were flirting with each other in plain view. It wasn't obvious, of course, without foreknowledge of their relationship, so the other officers on the bridge were unaware of the two. Since Jim had previously seen them interact on the transporter pad and had confirmed their connection, the brief glances between them were quite telling. What was most interesting to Kirk, though, was the brief smile he saw on Spock's lips. "How's it going over there, Mr. Spock? Are you okay?"

Spock was sure that the Captain was attempting to imply something but he chose to answer based on the mission. "I am currently calibrating the parameters that will help improve our warp drive capacity. I will have that completed shortly and then I will review the schematics and the data of the weather device on Alpha Antares." This response, while not what Kirk wanted, was true.

Kirk smirked at his first officer, "Sure, Spock." He knew what he saw; Spock was smiling at his girlfriend. At least he now had some mild entertainment for the remainder of the shift. "Lieutenant Uhura, are you picking up any signals over there?" he snickered.

"No, Sir," she replied. "We haven't picked up anything for a few hours."

At that Kirk exploded with laughter. "I'll bet," he said. After a few stares from the bridge crew, he said, "Mr. Spock, perhaps you can help the Lieutenant with her instrument… sensitivity." He watched the two for their reactions, and they delivered beautifully. Spock's eyebrow shot up to his hairline and Uhura blushed as she repeatedly crossed and uncrossed her legs. The only thing he couldn't be sure of is if she was being seductive or if she was embarrassed.

"I would welcome any input from Mr. Spock," she replied, unknowingly playing along with Kirk's game.

"No doubt," Kirk said, now doubled over in laughter. Upon seeing Spock's hesitance to leave the warp drive project he urged him on, "Don't worry, Commander. You can finish what you were doing when you're done helping Lieutenant Uhura."

Spock left his station to stand by Nyota with the usual Vulcan demeanor: perfect posture and his hands clasped behind his back. Kirk watched the two intermittently and, at first, saw nothing out of the ordinary. They were simply two officers working together to achieve a common goal. On a second glance, he saw his first officer leaning over a flushed Uhura who was innocently rubbing her legs together as she swiveled her chair back and forth.

"Lieutenant," Spock said as he placed his hand next to hers, "if we adjust the quantum matrix so that it exceeds the probability function's predicted value we will create a significant improvement in the sensor range of the external communications detector. I believe that we will have achieved a fifteen percent sensitivity increase after we are finished."

Even if he couldn't sense her arousal through their touch, he could smell it on her. Her desire was strong and Spock found himself unable to focus on quantum matrices or communication devices. All of his thoughts were now of burying himself in her and bathing in her desire. He felt himself stiffen and said, "However, with more precise tools, we can double our improvement."

If Kirk's goal was to get them worked up to the point that they couldn't perform their duties, then he had accomplished his goal. From the direction of their conversation, he knew that they would have to leave the bridge for their work-break soon. "I have the tools that we need in my quarters," Spock told Nyota and then invited her to accompany him.

"Lieutenant, if you don't mind, I could use your assistance in carrying them back to the bridge."

"That's the least that I can do to help, Mr. Spock. After all, you're improving the functionality of the communications station," Nyota smiled as she left her seat. Spock gave a small bow and extended his arm to lead her off the bridge. She quietly and unceremoniously walked onto the turbolift with Spock following a few steps behind her.

As soon as the door closed Uhura walked over to Spock and kissed him deeply. "Nyota," Spock chastised, "you are not thinking clearly."

"Truer words were never spoken," she replied as she ran her hands down the front of his pants.

He kept his arms to his side in an attempt to control the impulse to caress her curves. "We will be at my quarters shortly. The moments between now and then can be used to increase our anticipation. Let us wait."

Holding his gaze, Nyota slowly crossed him to reach the lift controls. "Spock," she said as she placed her index finger on the stop button, "I want you now."

Now overcome with desire, he submitted to her advances. Placing his finger on top of hers, Spock stopped the turbolift. "Your scent… I cannot be gentle," was his response as he pushed her against the lift wall pressing himself into her pelvis.

He unzipped his pants and without dropping them to his ankles pulled himself out. Pushing her skirt up pass her thighs, he grabbed her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her underwear out of the way and grabbed Spock to guide him to her. With one forceful motion, he sank himself into her. All she could do to muffle her screams was bite down on his shoulder only to have him respond with more force.

Wedging his hand between their bodies, his fingers teased the soft nub of flesh below her waist. He knew her was climax rising when she withdrew his hand from her center. Taking his slick fingers deep into her mouth, she sucked them one at a time as she looked into his eyes which had become laden with lust, evidence of his wavering control. With the departure of the blank look on his face, ever devoid of emotion from decades of logic, she knew that her small but seductive act further fueled Spock's desire. He had come undone.

Spock let out a low growl that resonated in his chest as he pulled down the neck of the black tank under her uniform to reveal her skin. "I must claim you," he said, with his lips against the crook of her neck. Parting his mouth just enough to take in a small taste of her skin, he bit down and licked the flesh between his teeth. He knew that she wouldn't be able to endure her silence much longer when threw her head back and swallowed her cries of pain and pleasure. With his eyes now closed, he exhaled and released her skin from his mouth then watched as a bead of blood slowly escaped the wound.

She pressed her cheek to his as he came in contact with her back wall. Tears trickled down her face and onto his as she succumbed to passion. Her hot breath gasped onto his ear, short and shallow. "I want to hear you," he whispered as he increased his speed, but she remained quiet. With the end quickly approaching he told her, "I will have you again, Nyota. I will have you again and again, and you will scream for me." It was a declaration, rather than a prognostication, that Spock was making. He seized her hips in his hands and cast himself upon once more, allowing his tensed body to cover her before finally relaxing. This time, she muffled her scream on his lips, kissing him just as forcefully as he entered her.

He slowly pulled himself out of her, adjusted his clothes, and moved to the other side of the lift. Uhura did the same on the opposite side and said, before pressing the button to start the turbolift again, "I like the occasional quickie, but I much prefer the real thing. I'm going to hold you to your promise."

"There is no need, Nyota, as I have every intention of keeping it," he said with rigid composure as though the last few minutes did not happen.

The pair exited the turbolift and walked down the hall to Spock's quarters. Upon entry, Spock made a beeline to the storage closet to pull out the tools while Nyota walked to the bedroom. "It's a good thing I kept a pair of these here," she said referring to underwear she kept in his dresser. As she removed the damp pair of underwear that she was wearing, she smirked and called out to Spock, "Would you like to keep your promise right now?"

"Umm," he vibrated in a low guttural tone. Spock finished taking out the tools that they needed then walked to the bedroom and found Nyota sitting at the foot of the bed. He climbed on top of her and replied, "Indeed, I would. However, we must return to the bridge. Our absence has already surpassed the time required to retrieve a few tools." Spock took the clean undergarments from her and put them on her, splaying his hands on her thighs and hips as they crept up her body.

"Okay," she said and sat up, "let's go."

When Spock and Nyota finally returned to the bridge, Kirk greeted them with a simple, "Welcome back, guys," and a devilish smirk. He was anxious to get the crew's plan underway so he decided not to say anything to the two about the length of their absence. Instead, he watched as they diligently completed the upgrades to the communications station.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kirk asked upon their completion. "By how much has the sensor range increased and how long until we can communicate with the Antarians?"

"We were able to increase sensor range by twenty-eight percent and should be in communication range within the hour," Uhura answered.

"That good, huh?" Kirk mused. "With results like that I should encourage crew collaborations more often."

When the ship was in communication range, Kirk settled into the captain's chair and contacted the planet. "Lieutenant Uhura, open communication to Alpha Antares." After the sound of a few buttons being pushed, the image of a man appeared on the view screen. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise. To whom am I speaking?"

"Greetings, Captain," the man on the bridge view screen replied. "You're speaking with Conner Gelden, Senator of Alpha Antares. Is there something that you wanted?" he said in a low breathy voice. The senator was visibly ill. His face was flushed, he was sweating, and he seemed out of breath.

If Kirk didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the senator had recently been engaged in some kind of highly aerobic physical activity. However, since he was well aware of the dire situation that the planet found themselves in, he cut to the chase, "We detected your distress call yesterday and wanted to know if you still require assistance."

"More than you can know. We sent that message out over two weeks ago before any deaths began. Our doctors have collected some data but have yet to find the cause of the cure for whatever it is that ails us."

"We will not rendezvous with your planet for more than fifteen hours. I would like for my crew to make the most of that time regarding your weather device and the illness. Please allow my crew to access you medical and engineering files so that they can make some headway."

"Absolutely, Captain. I will transmit those files to you shortly," the Senator said before the screen went black.

"Lieutenant, your patch is working wonderfully." Uhura beamed to herself upon hearing this praise, only to let a small smile shine through. "And Mr. Spock, I think that your upgrade to the communication system has already proved itself." Kirk gave his complement in reference to reaching communication range sooner than they previously calculated, but he also saw that letting Spock and Uhura work together relieved some of the ever-present tension on the bridge.

Pleased that he had acquired the necessary information for the senior officers to complete their research and begin working towards a solution, the only matter left to be settled was that of increasing their speed. With more than twenty-four hours of travel behind them since the meeting, Kirk was eager to know if Scotty was able to increase their power.

"Bridge to Engineering," Kirk called out.

"Scotty here. Is there anything you need Captain?" he said in a much thicker accent than usual.

Kirk knew from Scotty's tone that he was busy and only wanted to be disturbed as a matter of urgency. Kirk smiled, "Mr.

Scott, tell me something good."

"Very well, Captain," Scotty began. "If we set up an anharmonic frequency between the dilithium chamber and the shield grid using the transporter's phase transition coil as a power flow anti-attenuator to create an amplification of the inherent energy output of the warp field generator, we should be able to increase our speed of travel.

"According to the theory that Mr. Spock and I are working under, we believe that a maximum speed of 8.47 can be safely acquired and sustained for several hours without draining the ship's regular energy requirements. We'll run it through the simulator to make sure that there are no flaws in the design and to ensure its performance under any conditions that we may find ourselves in."

"Well, that's good news," Kirk declared. "How long?"

"Ah, it's the million dollar question, then," Scottie said, his accent more emphatic than normal. "Well, I can't say for sure, but I believe that she'll be installed and ready for use in about eight hours."

"Perfect," Kirk knew that when Scotty said that it would be done in eight hours, it would probably be done in six. He was infamous for overestimating his time requirements. "Then we can test it on our way to Alpha Antares."

"Aye, Captain," he agreed in a rush to get back to work. "Scotty out."

* * *

A/N: mirandariver and janekrahe have been good to me. I would not post if it wasn't for them. Please R&R.


	7. Blue Flowers

**7: Blue Flowers**

The next item on Kirk's list was to contact the medical team. "Bones," he called Sick bay from the captain's chair, "you now have access to all the medical information about the Antarians that you could possibly want."

McCoy looked over the transmission sent by the Senator and said, "There's definitely a lot of data here, but I think that we can have all of it sorted out in a few hours. After that, I'll be able to runs some simulations for various remedies for whatever this crazy illness is."

"That's what I want to hear, Bones," he said with a knee slap. "Keep me posted."

After a few hours of traveling through the Arno sector nothing more than mild banter and quiet work passed between the bridge crew. As expected, they were all working towards the same goal: Cure the people of Alpha Antares and get to the symposium on Oltarano on time. The only thing that broke the silence on the bridge was the beep of the intercom system, "Sick Bay to Bridge."

"Kirk, here." The update was much earlier than he anticipated, which meant that McCoy had a medical breakthrough or that he was having problems. "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"It seems that the people of Alpha Antares have so many symptoms that treatment might not be possible."

"There must be something you can do, Bones."

"Well, there is a drug that I can derive from the Lantipzig Bluflur," McCoy considered. "It's a low dose psychoactive stimulant that may be able to counteract the lethargy and fatigue that many of them seem to be experiencing. It's rare but it might be able to help us."

Kirk was concerned with what he just heard. Drugs like these had a notorious past in Earth's history and if used improperly or without direction, they could become problematic. "A stimulant? Like an upper?" he asked for clarification.

"Exactly," McCoy replied. Then, as if he were reading Kirk's thoughts, he continued, "but it's not addictive."

As captain, Kirk had to ensure the protection of the people of Alpha Antares. This not only meant helping them to survive and thrive, but by following the prime directive, it meant protecting them from over-interference by Starfleet. "And it's psychoactive, too? Does that mean that they're going to be seeing strange colors and shapes that aren't really there?" The idea of giving people who were already sick an unsafe drug was a tough pill to swallow, especially if it caused more harm than good.

"No, no, no," McCoy emphatically replied, "none of that. It may elevate their mood though. The drug is no stronger than caffeine but has the added benefit of being a multi-symptom suppressor which will make the antiviral drug that I'm developing more effective and able to be delivered to the more difficult sites on the body to treat."

Krik was satisfied enough with the answer, but as a captain, he still needed more information in order for him to approve this deviation from their already tight schedule. First and foremost, he was concerned with the safety of his crew and he refused to compromise their lives in the retrieval of the Bluflur. "This planet, Lantipzig," he asked, "are the people or the environmental conditions hostile?"

"I'm a doctor, Jim. I do medicine. How would I know?" McCoy answered Kirk's ridiculous question.

Kirk sighed with frustration. "Where exactly is Lantipzig?" he asked, musing that there must be something that McCoy knew. He was, after all, the one who suggested going to the planet.

The back-and-forth speech was beginning to feel like pointless banter. McCoy just wanted to put Kirk at ease so that he could get the approval to go on this mission. "No worries, Captain. It's on the way to Alpha Antares."

"We are already short on time, Bones. How long will the stop take?"

"With a team of four, it would take no more than an hour to harvest enough of the flowers."

Redirecting his focus, Kirk asked for the last piece of information, "Chekov, what is our arrival time for Lantipzig?"

"Less than one hour, Sir." Chekov was careful to pronounce each word correctly, overcompensating for his thick Russian accent.

"Fine. Bones, pick your away team and go to the transporter room. You'll beam down immediately. Spock, I want you with them. This cannot become a mini exploration mission. I want them in and out." Kirk secretly hoped that Spock would be able to find a more efficient method of collection once they were on the planet so that they could leave early. Barring that, he knew that Spock could be trusted to keep the rest of the crew on schedule. Among other things, his first officer was timely.

Spock nodded in agreement and left for the transporter room.

As planned, the away team beamed down to the surface of Lantipzig. Spock and the two security officers that accompanied them quickly surveyed the collection area to determine its safety. "Spock to Enterprise. We have safely landed on the surface. The medical team has begun collecting the specimens while the security team is scanning the area for any impending danger."

"Very well, Mr. Spock. Keep us posted."

Spock looked around their landing site, a barren field with very little vegetation, much like the deserts of Earth or the land that was once his home planet. Beyond them, a blanket of small blue flowers covered the lower slopes of a mountain range that was adjacent to a trickling stream. The air was warm from the strong sunlight above them and the lack of adequate shade plants. The best the team could do was take their water breaks in the shade of a few hanging boulders.

"All right, we need to harvest at least a thousand kilograms to make enough of the augmenter drug. There's no need to get the roots since our chemical's not in there, so just pull up the flower, stems, and leaves." McCoy instructed the other medical scientist. "Oh, and Kirk wants it done quickly so we can't take too many breaks."

McCoy and the medical scientist continued their flower collection duties while Spock instructed the security team. "As we are unsure of what may inhabit this area of the planet, you will need to provide adequate coverage. There is a cliff over there," he pointed out to them, "that vantage point should give you a good range of vision." The two men, following orders, ran up the cliff to take their positions.

Spock realized that everyone was happily doing their duties. Even he himself felt a serenity that he was only aware of during his intimate moment with Nyota. On this planet he felt a strange sense of happiness that his practice of emotional suppression had made almost unrecognizable. "Doctor, it seems that the fragrance that these flowers are emitting is empathogenic."

"I'm not surprised, Mr. Spock, as they are psychoactive."

"Intriguing. Such a plant could have a host of beneficial uses. Perhaps I will bring one back to the ship." He picked up an entire plant, root, and dirt and placed in a large sample container. "Nyota will be pleased with this," he mused to himself with a slight smile on his face.

With the plant neatly stashed away, Spock decided to spend a little time scouting the land near the mountain range. Although he wasn't out of the sight of the security officer, he was definitely isolated from them. He had collected a few samples of the vegetation, the soil, the water, and the air when he came upon a curious-looking animal. The feathered beast was large and round with the feet and claws of the ancient dinosaurs and fins like a sea creature. Spock realized from its domineering look that he was treading in a place where he didn't belong. After taking a few quick scans of the animal, he quietly put his sample containers into his sack and carefully, as not to make any sudden movements, backed away from the animal. "Spock to Doctor McCoy. Our visit here is no longer welcome. Please pack your things immediately and prepare to beam aboard the Enterprise."

"Understood, Commander," McCoy replied without actually understanding why Spock was so eager to leave. The away team had collected more than enough of the plants to create enough doses of the drug, but by his watch they had more than fifteen minutes left. Even though the Enterprise was on a very tight schedule, they should have been able to leisurely pack their gear and the plants that they gathered before returning to the Enterprise.

It wasn't until he saw Spock, quickly walking across the field towards the rest of the away team, that he understood what the commander meant when he said they were not welcome on that planet. "The Commander is in danger," McCoy yelled to the security officers. "Give him cover." The two men crouched down and fired their phasers at the angry animal, but the repeated shots at rapid succession were to no avail. The beast had sustained numerous lesions, but even the highest setting of the phaser was not enough to slow it down. McCoy contacted the Enterprise as a matter of urgency, "Scotty, five to beam up, on the double."

The animal picked up speed, more angry from the injuries that had been inflicted upon it, and caught up to Spock. It pounced on top of him with the grace of a wild cat and began mauling him. McCoy had never seen Spock as helpless as he was in that moment. The commander was being thrown around like a rag doll so that his Vulcan super-strength was no match for the feathered beast. "It's killing him. Enterprise, now!" he yelled. And on cue, the five team members disappeared in the transporter particle stream and were safely aboard the starship.

"Take him to the Sick Bay," he commanded the security officers. "I have work to do."

* * *

A/N: janekrahe and mirandariver betad this with an uncanny speed. They are the best-est and I learn so much from them. The people who have reviewed, faved, and put this story on alert are also very awesome. Thank you so much. Please read and review.


	8. Medic Alert

**8: Medic Alert**

Spock had gone into shock. The medical team quickly placed him on a gurney, but before they could get him to Sick Bay he had stopped breathing. They hooked him up to a ventilator and, once they entered sickbay, helped ready him for surgery. "Get two bags of T negative," McCoy yelled at a nearby medical officer who jumped at his orders.

"Do you know how to treat Vulcans, doctor?" Nurse Chapel asked as she removed Spock's shredded clothes. Blood was flowing out of multiple lacerations as Chapel meticulously cleaned the wounds of dirt, debris, and fibers from his clothes. Her thoughts were not of the repercussions that she could incur from challenging a superior during an emergency, but of the man on the biobed before her. Commander Spock was, after all, her favorite officer aboard the ship and she wanted to ensure that Dr. McCoy gave her the best possible care.

"I am a medical professional, Nurse Chapel. Do you think that the Academy would have allowed me to graduate without knowing how to treat everyone who serves? Especially one of their top officers," he challenged the nurse as he scrubbed down. "In addition to my human medical education, I have extensive training in xenobiology and xenomedicine. Of course I know how to treat Vulcans." If it wasn't for his need to focus on Spock's upcoming surgery, he would have written her up for insubordination. For now, she would get a pass, but he would be keeping an eye on her.

McCoy finished scrubbing in when Kirk contacted him, "Dr. McCoy, I need my first officer. Please keep me abreast of any changes in his condition." Foreknowledge of their presumed friendship aside, Krik actually liked Spock. There were few people in Starfleet who were able to butt heads with him the way that Spock did. Most people just rolled over and did what he said or agreed with him because he was "the guy who beat the Kobiashi Maru" or because he helped defeat Nero. Spock, on the other hand, made Kirk prove himself on a daily basis which in turn made him a better captain. Best of all, Spock was a man after his own heart; he was sleeping with his subordinate.

"Aye, Captain," he replied. "We'll be starting surgery momentarily. I'll contact you when we've finished."

Upon hearing this, Nyota hurried off of the bridge and sprinted through the halls of the Enterprise until she was at Spock's side. "Please, let me have a minute," she begged McCoy who nodded and stepped back and prepared his tools while he gave her a few moments with his patient. "Spock," she spoke through her tears. His body was so torn that he looked as though he was hovering on the brink of death. "I never even got to tell you... You can't leave me," she cried. "You can't." Nyota looked into his eyes and gazed at his face, the only part left unscathed because it was protected by his arms.

"Okay darling," McCoy said to Uhura as he gestured her towards the exit. "I'll take good care of him." Though he was not previously aware of their relationship, McCoy could tell that there was something between the two. Uhura's tears and words were not the tears and words of someone who was just a friend. After a brief moment of reflection, their presumed relationship made sense to him. Their temperaments were very similar; she was just as logical and, at times, exacting as Spock. He now knew that she would have to be the first person to know when the surgery was complete.

Nyota leaned in to whisper into Spock's ear one final message, "Ashal-veh, come back to me," before turning to the doctor. "He's in your hands now," she told McCoy then left Sick Bay with a heavy heart, using her slow walk back to the bridge to regain some of her composure. When she finally arrived at the communications console, she put on her headset and continued to work as Spock would have her do. She listened for and translated incoming transmissions without any delay or decreased efficiency. By her behavior, no one would have guessed that she was completely and utterly shaken; no one would have guessed that Spock was of any consequence to her. Instead, she quietly worked and waited for Spock to recover.

"Nurse Chapel," McCoy barked, "you can sit this one out." He had no space for doubters and naysayers in his operating room. "Nurse Fahot, scrub in." He began the surgical procedure by injecting Spock with several hyposprays of painkillers, an antiviral load, and an antibacterial load. McCoy wasn't sure what diseases the animal may have transmitted, if any. If there was to be any hope for his recovery, Spock needed a transfusion, "Hook him up to one-thousand cc's of T negative and an anesthetic drip."

McCoy then carefully inspected each gash inflicted by the beast to make sure that none of Spock's veins or vital organs were injured. While the cuts were deep, the only one that looked serious was on the bottom right. "You are one lucky pointy-ear hobgoblin," he said to Spock as though he were listening. "That beast missed your heart by a hair's breath." The injuries that Spock suffered from were nothing more than a few cracked ribs and severed muscles and tendons. It was only because of the quantity of the injuries and the pressure by which they were inflicted that they were life threatening. After running the bone fuser over Spock, McCoy reattached the muscle tissue and tendons and finished the surgery by cleaning the area and sealing the wounds with dermabond.

The bridge was silent where both Kirk and Uhura were anxiously waiting for an update on Spock's condition. The tension was thick; no one dared to utter a sound. Even Chekov, who was generally of a pleasant disposition, was apprehensive about giving Kirk his status report. Uhura sat at her station, cross legged and focused, seemingly unfazed; that's how Spock would have wanted it. However, her chest was tight and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Heat was rising to her face, her heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty, but she maintained her unyielding composure, not allowing her appearance to give away the thoughts that were occupying her mind.

Kirk, on the other hand, sat, white knuckled, in his chair with his jaw clenched. His cheeks and ears were red with his growing frustration. He continually shifted himself from one uncomfortable position to the next. "Where's Bones with that update?" he gritted through his teeth.

No sooner than Kirk spoke, Bones contacted the bridge. Three hours of surgery had passed. "Mr. Spock is still under heavy sedation, but the surgery was a success. He will likely go into a healing trance until he is fully recovered once the anesthetic has worn off. I'll know more in twenty-four hours."

"A what?" Kirk asked. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, Captain. Vulcan physiology puts the body into stasis whenever it is injured. The basic purpose of the healing trance is to preserve higher brain function in the face of extreme trauma," he explained. "It's kind of like a coma except it is possible for him to be awakened."

"Oh, so it's more like a drug-induced coma," Kirk responded.

"Exactly. Spock's body is producing its own chemicals to keep him immobile while his body recovers." Bones added to break the seemingly long silence, "This is a good thing."

Kirk sighed, "Bones, we'll be in orbit around Alpha Antares in less than fifteen hours." There was no way that they would be able to complete the mission at all, let alone on time, without Spock. Their presentations at the symposium for innovation in science and engineering would also be severely lacking without him. He was relieved by Bones' the positive prognosis, but the mission at hand was still forefront on his mind.

"We'll be watching him 'round the clock," he said referring to himself and Uhura.

"Good," Kirk replied as he nodded to Uhura, giving her permission to leave the bridge early. "Contact me when he wakes up."

"Aye, Captain."

Immediately after Kirk gave her the nod, Nyota went directly to Sick Bay to be by Spock's side, foregoing dinner and rest, both of which she badly needed. She sat with him, wishing him a swift and painless journey back to consciousness. A few hours later, she fell asleep with her head pressed against his hand which she was also holding. As time passed and his trance was beginning to break, Spock began to stir and murmur. Even in this state, he could sense Nyota's presence. Each time, Nyota kissed his hand to soothe him then fell back to sleep, never letting him free from her hold.

"That's twice that I've underestimated him," McCoy thought, the first time being Spock's willingness to risk his life to save Captain Pike, the Enterprise, and Earth. He looked in on the couple from his office, casually observing Nyota's tenderness with Spock, and wondered why he didn't see it before and why he ever doubted Spock's ability for emotion and affection. If she could feel so deeply for him and show him devotion, then surely he must be able to return that emotion. Watching them together almost renewed his faith in love; the first thing to go in the aftermath of his divorce.

Eight hours after his surgery, Spock opened his eyes. The trance was complete. He looked down and saw Nyota resting at his side. "She's been there since the end of her shift," McCoy smiled and told him. "How are you feeling, Mr. Spock?"

"I am fully recovered." After McCoy left the room, Spock sat up and touched Nyota's face. He didn't need telepathy to help him recognize the feelings that she was transmitting: fear, worry, compassion, and affection. He knew her far too well to know that little else would occupy her thoughts. Spock swept her hair out of her face he spoke, "Ashal-veh, kum'i." He whispered so that only she could hear, letting every syllable hang off of his lips as though he were singing. "Nyota, wake up. I have recovered."

His hand still on her head, he sensed her relief in her groggy state. He did not, however, anticipate her sudden outburst of tears. She had done all she could to remain strong and do her duty during the last few tumultuous hours. With Spock now healed and out of danger, she could finally release everything that she had been holding in. "Nyota, there is no need for tears. I will always return to you."

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you before…" she cut herself off and the blurted out, "I can't lose you." Nyota wanted to tell him that she loved him, but was able to stop herself before the preverbal damage had been done. It was a sentiment that Spock wouldn't reciprocate so she thought it wise to avoid the statement altogether. She was sure that he knew her feelings towards him and although he wouldn't verbally express his emotions, she knew what he felt for her.

Spock pulled Nyota's face to his and kissed her, "Nyota, ashal-veh. Nash-veh ashau tu. Kwon-sum." At her look of surprise and gratitude, he reiterated, "Never doubt that."

"Okay, Lieutenant. Why don't you go get some rest while I finish up here with the Commander," Bones politely walked Nyota out of Sick Bay, comforting her in a one-arm embrace. "I'll send him your way when he's done here." Nyota nodded and left the room while McCoy performed his post-surgical check.

"Lookin' good, Commander. Your vital signs are back to Vulcan," McCoy said as he ran his final test. "I must say, you heal uncommonly fast."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock replied and hopped off the table, "though I am certain that your skillful work dramatically increased the speed of my recovery."

"I had to repair a few bones and reattach a few muscles, Spock, so I need you to be careful for the next few days. You're probably going to feel a little sore during that time. It's your body's way of telling you to take it easy, so until you're pain free, that's exactly what I want you to do." As Spock finished putting on his clothes, McCoy thought to remind him, "Uhura... You know she was here the whenever she wasn't on the bridge."

"Yes, I know." Spock hid his contentment and suppressed the urge to smile. "I am on my way to express my gratitude to her now." He was certain that her presence pulled him out of his trance earlier than he would have awakened on his own. With her hand to his and her thoughts connected to him, the intensity of her emotions and the strength of their connection was too great for him to remain unconscious for an extended period of time. McCoy had healed his body, connected tissue, and transfused blood but Nyota healed his mind, connected him to life, and transfused emotion. She could not have known how vital she was to his recovery; she could not have known how vital she was to him.

**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to my betas, mirandariver and janekrahne. So what did you think? Let me know, I love reading your reviews.


	9. K’ley’a

**9: K'ley'a**

Though he was fully healed, Spock was undoubtedly not as he was before being attacked by the alien creature. Where his skin was once smooth and the tone even, he was now covered in scars, welts, and bruises. His muscles were stiff yet they had atrophied enough in the time he was in the healing trance that he noticed that he had become sore and weak. Spock felt discomfort when he put his arms over his head to put his shirt on. During the next few days, he realized, completing even the daily minutia would not be done without the dull pain he felt throughout his body.

Spock ambled from Sickbay, his passage was markedly more labored and consequently, he moved at a slower pace than he had become accustomed to. The tightness of his muscles across his chest prevented him from comfortably clasping his hands behind his back. Instead, he let them fall to his sides and minimized their natural inertial movement that would have accompanied his now shortened gait. Since his walk to Nyota's quarters was much slower than he anticipated, he used the time to evaluate the events of the past few days. He was so deep in thought that he almost ignored the query and well wishes of one of the crewman. "Yes, I am recovered, thank you" he said, breaking his concentration.

When Spock returned to his thoughts, he recalled Nyota's constant presence while he was in the infirmary. Although she was not aware of it, Nyota was always with him; in his thoughts, and in his soul. It was the kind of interconnectedness that Vulcan parents hoped to create for their children at the time of their bonding. Barring affection, it was also a main component of what was missing from his bond to T'Pring, a name he had essentially forgotten until his talk with his father.

Now half-way to Nyota's quarters, Spock turned the corner and detoured to his suite. He slipped into his room, sat at the desk and prepared to compose a transmission. "Computer," he commanded, "record and send message to T'Pring of New Vulcan. High Priority." Spock sat taller, raised his head, and waited for the comm's chimes to prompt him to begin.

_T'Pring. _

_Many years have passed since we last saw each other. I am sending this message to request an amicable release from the bonding of our youth. The ways of Surak, which taught us to cast out emotion, led to the practice of arranged bondings. However, all-encompassing customs may prove impractical in practice. As such, our union was most illogical on the parts of our parents, as time has shown us incompatible._

_Although I understand you and your parents honored me in forging our arrangement, I do not wish to claim you to as my wife. I neither seek nor desire an arranged bond mate, and therefore endeavor to rectify our erroneous bonding. Because I am officially bound to you, I ask for my release out of respect to you and to our parents. Tell me frankly if this idea estranges you. If it is valueless, tell me so without reserve. T'Pring, I ask for your confidence in this matter until it is settled and hope to hear from you at once._

_End transmission. _

As he closed the comm frequency, he realized the extent to which his father's diplomatic abilities ran. It took a few days for Spock to fully grasp his father's intent, but in just a single phone call, Sarek was able to convince Spock to forgo the Vulcan way, a millennia old tradition, in favor of emotion and desire. It was a path that Spock was already on. While he knew that his father was not as other Vulcans because of his deep relationship with Earth and his marriage to a human, Spock never realized his father's willingness to submit to his emotions. Sarek had always seemed so logical. Perhaps Nyota was right, maybe he and his family were quiet revolutionaries.

Spock reached into the bottom of his closet and removed the flower that he picked for Nyota from his sack. Originally, he had no reason to give it to her. It was intended to be nothing more than a 'thinking of you' gift. Now, however, it would also be a 'thank you' gift. He then walked to his sitting area and grabbed a bowl with a few pieces of fruit. If Nyota was present as often as he sensed that she was, then it had been some time since she last ate. There was a definite possibility that she would deny her hunger, but the least he could do was to make the attempt to get her to eat. The last thing that he grabbed when he walked out of his suite was his data PADD. If the opportunity presented itself, he would take the time to catch up on the work that he didn't complete. Gifts and PADD in hand, he finally went to visit Nyota.

"Nyota, it is Spock," he said after he rang the door chime.

She rushed to the door as she spoke the command to allow Spock entry. When Nyota finally stood face-to-face with him, her greeting was less than amicable. "What took you so long? I contacted Sick Bay, but they said that you had already left."

Spock could sense her anxiety through the tone of her voice. She feared that something had gone wrong in the time that he was gone. "There is no need to worry, Nyota. I stopped by my quarters first," he replied. He could not lie to her but was still unable to tell her the truth. Instead, he handed her the bowl of fruit and told her, "I brought you something to eat."

Nyota grinned, ashamed that she greeted him so coldly when he arrived at her doorstep bearing gifts. She bit into an apple and asked, "How did you know that I was hungry?"

Spock knew that it was a rhetorical question, but he still answered, "It is because I know you, Ashal-veh. You frequently miss meals when you are distracted or distressed." His eyes widened in surprise of seeing her eat so quickly. These weren't the delicate bites of his Nyota he had come to know her. Although she ate the apple at her usual leisurely pace, she was now attacking it with a distinct voracity.

Nyota spoke between bites, "You're so thoughtful, thank you." Even injured he was concerned with her well-being.

"It is I who must thank you for tending to me so diligently," Spock said as he gave her the flower.

She put the unfinished fruit on the table next to her then took the sample container that held the flower out of Spock's arms and asked, "Is this for me, too?" Nyota inspected the flower in its make-shift vase quizzically. She smelled the flower then lifted it above her head to view all of its angle and curves in the light before placing it in the center of the table. "It smells wonderful. Thank you," she said then craned her neck and kissed cheek at the corner of his mouth.

"I remembered how much my mother liked receiving flowers so I decided to pick one for you. It is called a Lantipzig Bluflur."

"Oh, Spock," she said, wondering how painful the memory was for him. "Is this what you were doing when that animal attacked you?"

"Actually, I had long picked this for you when I was attacked. At the time of the attack, I was collecting other samples and data so that Starfleet could have more information on the planet. This is, however, the same plant that Dr. McCoy is using in his treatment for the people of Alpha Antares for its empathogenic qualities. I do not know how long the bloom will last, but your happiness is ensured while it is open."

"You're here… I'm happy. That is enough for me." Nyota stepped closer to Spock to embrace him but he recoiled. "What is it, Spock? What's wrong?"

"I am sore," he said as he lifted his hands and extended two fingers towards her, "but I wish to be near you and to feel you." It was the k'ley'a, a Vulcan hand embrace. Spock showed her this simple, but intimate gesture when they were still at the Academy. As he and Nyota became closer and spent more time together, he felt an overwhelming and almost unnatural desire to touch her. On the day of their first embrace, he reached out to hold her hand, turned her palm up, and ran his fingers across hers. Then, one finger at a time, Spock folded her hand leaving her middle and index fingers extended and with one slow and slightly restrained movement, he let his fingers come to rest atop of hers.

This time, as she did that first time, Nyota smiled at his gentle touch. She pressed her fingers to his and mused, "We haven't touched like this since we left San Francisco." She knew how sensitive his hands were and could see the pleasure that he derived from it in his eyes. It pleased her to watch him enjoy tender moments like these as much as it pleased her to share these moments with him.

Spock uttered a low, soft, vibrating sound. "Indeed, it has been too long. Nyota, this is the way that bonded mates show affection in public. If you are amenable to the idea, perhaps we can do this instead of," he paused as he looked into her eyes and whispered, "what we have been doing."

"Spock, we're not bonded," she said as though she needed to remind him.

Feeling her melancholic reaction, he told her, "You are always with me, Ashal-veh; the k'ley'a is appropriate for our use."

"Then it is decided," she said, smiling at his reaction. A few moments of silence passed before she withdrew her hand. "Please be more careful next time you're on a mission. I don't want to go through that again."

"You have my word." Nyota walked about her quarters to tidy up a bit as Spock continued to speak, "Nyota, since we are behind schedule I would like to work right now. I hope that this does not upset you."

"Of course not, Spock. I have a shift in a few hours so I'm going to get some rest anyway."

"Then I will sit by your side and work as you rest." Nyota pressed her fingers to his and smiled, letting Spock know that she was pleased with his proposition. Dropping her fingers, she ambled to the bedroom where she quickly fell asleep with Spock at her side.

* * *

A/N: So what so you think? R&R please.


	10. Confessions of a Passionate Vulcan

**10: Confessions of a Passionate Vulcan**

The next day, Spock sat in his quarters on the sofa that faced the door waiting for Nyota to meet him when her shift ended. He was uncommonly anxious. Before finally settling himself down, Spock tried soothing himself by playing classical Vulcan tunes on the lute but the best sound he was able to produce could only be compared to a dying cat. Meditating was also unsuccessful at calming him because he was far too distracted by his pending meeting with Nyota. Even the ancient art of suus mahna could not settle his nerves. His body was still unbalanced from the animal attack a few days prior and his mind was unbalanced from knowing that he had not been completely truthful with Nyota. Instead, Spock sat down, stared at the door, and counted the minutes as he waited.

From his study of human romances, Spock knew that long partnerships were usually met with the increased sharing of personal facts. It was happening with more and more frequency, Nyota would ask him questions about his childhood on Vulcan, his family, or his experiences when he first arrived on earth at the Starfleet Academy. In exchange, she would tell him stories about her youth, family, and academy life. He and Nyota were about to embark on this new chapter in their relationship so the time had come that he shared with her that which very little knew.

When Nyota entered his quarters, Spock jumped to his feet. Standing in place for a moment, she observed the room around her and immediately sensed that something was wrong. Her intuition was so finely tuned that even a Vulcan trained in the ways of Surak could not hide their deeply buried emotions from her.

"How are you feeling, today?" she asked as she walked towards Spock in the living area.

"I am no longer sore. That sensation has been replaced by a dull, lingering discomfort." Spock directed her to the sofa were they sat in silence for a moment. He pressed his forehead to hers and began, "Nyota," but could not find the words to complete his thought.

Noticing his need to speak, she placed her palm on his cheek and urged him to continue, "Ashal-veh, what's on your mind?" That small act was a very intimate display of affection which she knew often helped calm him. In this instance though, it only served to cause his heart to beat faster. Spock was nervous.

"There is much that you do not know," he continued before taking another moment to compose himself. Spock took his thumb and stroked the fine hairs on her temple as if to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. This was a mimicked behavior that he observed humans doing to express their affection to one another. He it was one human act that he came to enjoy.

Nyota responded anxiously, "What are you trying to say? Spock? Talk to me."

He took a breath, stood up, and began speaking as though he were giving a classroom lecture. "Vulcans are intensely private beings, therefore there is very little written on the topic of Vulcan sexuality. I have rationalized that if sex complicates human relationships, then sex between a human and a Vulcan should be even more complicated." This posture was familiar to Spock and allowed him to speak without the weight of his emotions clouding his thoughts. He placed logic above all else as his Vulcan training commanded. "Thus far, we have been able to avoid such complications but as we have been in a relationship for more than one year and seven months, it is only logical that you become fully informed of the nuances of Vulcan sexuality. This will ensure that we do not encounter these complications."

Head bowed, Spock clasped his hands behind his back and took a few steps away from Nyota. "Approximately every seven years, Vulcans experience an overpowering imperative towards total emotional abandonment which we call Pon Farr." He turned his back before continuing, unable to look into her eyes while he spoke. "It is a neurochemical imbalance that leads to erratic behavior, sleeplessness, and a heightened arousal. Once triggered, we become violent, irrational, and consumed by a blood fever, plak tow, that can only be relieved by fighting to the death or through sexual intimacy. It has been said that one can control the rage experienced during Pon Farr through careful meditation, but this is often an unsuccessful endeavor which ultimately leads to insanity and death." After a few moments, he quietly added, "Even though it is possible to survive, one may come to desire death before it is over."

Spock turned to look at Nyota in an effort to determine her reaction to what he was telling her. She remained unwaivering, so he decided to continue, "While this violent sexual behavior is more extreme during the time of Pon Farr, it is not exclusive to Pon Farr. I am three times stronger than a Human male." He finally joined Nyota on the couch, pressed his forehead to hers and said, "I do not wish to harm you, Nyota."

She briefly considered what Spock told her before speaking, "I'm confident that you won't hurt me. Besides, Human females and Vulcan males have been known to form relationships with both parties unscathed by the union. I don't see any reason that we should be any different." Noticing that Spock was not fully convinced by her confidence, she added, "Don't worry, Spock. I trust you."

Nyota's assertion did little to calm his nerves. Even though Spock knew that she would stand by him during his time of need, he could not deceive himself of that possibility that he could, and probably would, hurt her if they were intimate during his Pon Farr. He was less certain that she would take his next, more anticipated confession, as well as she did the first. "There is something else," he said with trepidation. "I am bonded to another."

Nyota was stunned. In all of their time together, he had not even hinted that he had someone else. She reserved her anger until he gave an explanation for concealing this information from her for so long. "You have a wife?! Why have you waited to tell this to me?" she asked. A direct question required a direct answer, and Nyota knew that he would be unwilling to lie to her. She had not considered, though, that he would avoid answering her.

"It is Vulcan tradition that when a child becomes seven years of age, they are arranged to be bonded with another. In human terms, it is less than a marriage but more than a betrothal. My mother was against it; she wanted to give me the opportunity to choose my mate. However, because we lived on Vulcan, my father insisted that we follow the customs of the land." Spock had stalled in his attempt to answer her question but he finally gave her the information he knew that she wanted. "Her name is T'Pring. I have not claimed her as my wife, nor do I plan to." Spock exhaled apologetically, "I do not consider her…" He was again at a loss for words and unable to complete that thought. The next words, though, came easily. "Nyota, I am yours, only."

Since the destruction of Vulcan, Spock found himself embracing his Human side more. Not only did he feel that it honored his mother, but he also remembered the encouragement he received from his father to express his feelings, s_peak your mind, Spock… what is necessary is not illogical._

He waited impatiently for her response, "I cannot lose you."

Hearing him confess his feelings towards her made her stomach flutter. She was so elated by his words that she was light headed. "Spock," she finally spoke. "You haven't lost me. I'm still here." Nyota hesitated before broaching the topic of Spock's mate, "Do you plan on remaining bonded to T'Pring?"

His fear manifested in his barely audible voice. "It is a union that neither of us wanted. I was far too human for her and she was not my choice for a mate." Spock held her hands and looked into her eyes before he spoke. "I have already sent communication to her indicating my intentions to release her from our bond. I am simply waiting for her response." He allowed his fingers to graze over hers, deliberately but gently, and was pleased to sense from their touch that her feelings were not deterred, although they were swimming in a sea of confusion.

They sat for a moment in silence before Nyota rose to leave. She lightly kissed him on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I have to report for duty soon, but thank you for sharing that with me." Taking his hands into her own, she looked into his eyes to ask him one final question. "The other day, when you were in Sickbay, you said something to me that you never said before. Maybe it was because of the medications and pain killers that you were on. They say, 'In vino veritas' though, right? So maybe you meant it..."

"Nyota," he cut her off, "you are rambling." He could sense the same muddle of emotions through their touch that he heard in her voice. It was illogical that she should be nervous when he had been the confessor so he wanted to give her the same sense of calm that she gave him. Even though she was not trained in the ways of Surak, she could benefit from his training through their interlocked hands and through his words. "There is no need for you to be anxious with me," Spock told her, his voice reduced to a whisper.

She took a deep breath and proceeded, "Yesterday you said, 'kep ashau tu.' Did you mean it?"

"Indeed. Nyota, I also added, Kwon-sum," he said to emphasize his point. Spock looked directly into her eyes, without coiling away out of fear or embarrassment. Then, as if to clarify himself and to ensure that there was no confusion, he told her, "I meant it yesterday, I mean it today, and I will mean it tomorrow."

She smiled and let a small trickle of tears to fall from her eyes, "I never thought…"

"I am Vulcan, Nyota. Emotional expressions do not come easily for me." He would have preferred a mind meld rather than a vocal declaration, but mind melds were one intimacy they had not explored. Spock could no longer deny Nyota that which he knew she needed. Again, he recalled his conversation with his father. _Allow it to give you clarity where logic fails. Embrace your humanity._ With those words in his mind, he spoke without trepidation. "You must know from the way that I speak to you, from the way that I look at you, from the way that I touch you. You must know how I feel. You must know--"

"I've always known, Spock," she said with a familiar tenderness. "I just never thought I'd hear you say it. You certainly are your mother's son. There is more of her in you than you think." She pressed her index and middle fingers to Spock's and said, "Ashal-veh, I do need to return to the Sensor and Acoustical Engineering lab, but maybe we can talk more when I come back."

"That would be satisfactory," he replied. As Spock watched her walk out of the room, he considered how fortunate he was to have a relationship with her. She was intelligent, understanding, and she accepted him despite his misgivings. He could not choose anyone better. Even Sarak would be unable to find him a Vulcan companion to rival her. With that realization, he concluded that Nyota would be the most logical choice to be his bond mate. In that moment he decided to make her his and to take the necessary steps to ensure the highest likelihood of her positive response to becoming his bond mate.

* * *

A/N: Thank again to mirandariver for her speedy review. This is one of my favorite chapters; I hope that you enjoy it as much as I do. You know what I like... R&R, please.

kep ashau tu, kwon-sum = I love you, always


	11. The Alpha Antares Remedy

**11: The Alpha Antares Remedy**

The next morning, Spock was awakened by a blinking light on his personal console. Nyota, pressed against the entire length of his body, was still asleep in his one arm embrace. With her arm wrapped about his torso, her leg crossing his, her face pressed into his chest, he was effectively trapped in the bed by Nyota. He had no desire to leave neither the warmth of her body nor her embrace, but the red light disturbed the last moments of repose he was enjoying with her.

With his free hand, he stroked her face at her hairline and drew it down the length of her neck before letting it come to rest on her bare shoulder. "I find pleasure holding you in my arms, Nyota," he whispered, "but I must rise now."

"Just a few more minutes," she pleaded. "Don't leave yet."

"I will only be in the living area checking my messages. The light on the console is… distracting." He rose and kissed her forehead before walking to his desk. Sitting down, he pressed a few buttons and brought the message up on the view screen. T'Pring's face appeared, looking slightly more weathered. She was very much the same as he remembered from their last meeting years ago, and yet her eyes spoke in ways they never did. He saw the same grief, anger, and longing that he learned to recognize in the eyes of humans. Her voice, however, concealed what her eyes could not.

_Spock. _

_If you sent this request a month ago, I would have honored it, but now I cannot. As we both know, the lives of all Vulcans changed dramatically after the destruction of our planet. Among those killed was my chosen mate, P'Marn. You are correct in you observation that I did not desire you, however it would be illogical to release you from our bond now when I have no one with whom to replace you. Though you were able to help me through my time five years ago, you have yet to experience the consuming rage and desire that Pon Farr brings. Perhaps in two years when we are both consumed by the fires of Pon Farr and you will see the logic in my decision. Please refrain from pursuing this any further. _

_T'Pring. _

Disappointed, but not surprised by her response, Spock was undaunted in his quest to officially separate himself from his childhood betrothal to T'Pring. Instead of returning to Nyota's side, he took the next logical approach. "Computer, open channel to New Vulcan, Sarek." Perhaps there was a way that his father could undo that which he had done nineteen years ago.

"Spock," his father responded to his son's unprecedented call. "It is quite late here. What did you need to speak about so urgently?"

"It is not urgent, father. If you would prefer, I can call you at a more convenient time."

"That would be both illogical and unnecessary, as you have my attentions now. Tell me, what is the purpose of your call?"

"Father, I wish to inform you that I have sent word to T'Pring to dissolve our bond."

"Intriguing," Sarek said with one over-angled, elevated brow. "Does that mean that you intend to officially bonding with someone else?"

"It does."

Neither species nor race was important factors to Sarek in his son's choice for a mate but he was curious, so he asked, "Human?"

"Yes," he answered. Naturally, humans were not alien to him as his mother was human and he himself was half human. Furthermore, he had been living among them for more than seven years. For Spock to consort with a human should have come as no surprise to either man. "Father, I believe that you already knew this." He was certain that his father had seen him embrace Nyota as he left the Enterprise to join the Vulcan survivors.

"Indeed, son, I did. It was the only logical assumption. Has this woman agreed to bond with you?"

"T'Pring has rejected my request, and as I am still bonded, it is inappropriate to ask of Nyota what I cannot yet offer myself."

"I see your dilemma. Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Sarek offered. "Will you and your Nyota be attending the upcoming Symposium at Oltarano?"

"Yes, you can make her acquaintance there, if you wish." For some inexplicable reason, Spock wanted to present Nyota to his father. He was proud of her intellect, her beauty, and her unwavering desire to meet her goals and wanted his father to see in her what he himself was so enamored with. "She will be one of the presenters from the Enterprise."

"Then she is a scientist as well," Sarek wondered aloud.

"I find that word inadequate as all personnel aboard a starship can be described it. Nyota is more than an ordinary scientist. Her presentation will be engineering based, but her focus is on linguistics," Spock explained. "She is fluent in over eighty-three percent of the Federation Standard languages and as such is a communications officer aboard the starship."

Sarek's eyes widened at this revelation, noting the passion with which his son spoke of his intended, "It is no surprise to me that you have chosen a mate who is not only like your mother, but one who is also very intelligent." Then, after a few moments of consideration, he knew exactly how to help his son. In his actions, he could honor both his son and his late wife, Amanda, who never agreed to bond Spock at such a young age. "Spock, I think that we can resolve the matter of your bonding at the symposium. I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you, Father."

"Is there anything more that you wish to discuss?"

Spock considered, for a moment, telling his father of his recent near-death incident but thought better of it. "No, there is not."

"Then I will see you in a couple days. May peace and long life be with you."

"Live long and prosper, Father," Spock replied.

He closed the transmission and left the desk to return to Nyota's side.

Sensing his entry into the bedroom, she spoke, "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." Nyota had managed to curl up like a ball wrapping all of the covers around her during his absence.

"I was only in the other room for a few minutes. I was not gone long enough for you enough for you to miss me."

"That's where you're wrong, Spock," she countered sleepily. "I got cold while you were gone, so I definitely missed you."

"I see," he replied as he slid into the bed and under the covers. "Then you have merely been using me for my warmth."

"That's right. Now move in closer and hold me," she playfully demanded as she pulled his arm around her waist.

Spock arranged himself closer to Nyota and whispered in her ear, "It is convenient that your request is congruent with my need for more rest, as I have no desire to deny you." He then kissed the back of her neck as they drifted back asleep.

It wasn't long before Spock's slumber was interrupted again. An incoming message sounded through the intercom system, "Commander Spock, we will soon be in orbit around Alpha Antares. Gather your away team and meet Dr. McCoy in the transporter room."

"Aye, Captain," he responded. It seemed that not only would he be refused his usual amount of sleep, but he would not be able to center himself before reporting for duty. "Nyota, I must leave now. You can stay here and rest."

"There's no point," she sighed. "I've been wakened too many times now. Besides, there's something I've been working on that I'd like to complete today."

Spock turns on his heel before leaving his quarters and faced Nyota, now wrapped in the blankets. "I will be more careful on this mission," he promised her again, then kissed her with as much intent that he had before he boarded the Narada. It was illogical for him to kiss her as though he would never see her again, because the probability that they would encounter danger on Alpha Antares was negligible. However, he had come too close to death too many times to kiss her any other way before an away mission. He gazed into her eyes one last time then walked out of the room.

On the bridge, Kirk addressed the Senator who looked even worse than before. His hair was now matted down to his head, his clothes stuck to his body from his profuse sweating, his skin was ashen, and his eyes were yellow. "Senator Gelden, we are in orbit around your planet with the drugs developed by our medical team."

"I expected you yesterday."

"My crew encountered a few unforeseen circumstances but we are ready to send a few teams down to assist in your aide."

"Fine, Captain Kirk. Fine."

Kirk furrowed his brow in a confused annoyance. "He seemed a little underwhelmed," Kirk commented on the Senator's change in attitude.

"Yes, Captain. He was rather unappreciative," Chekov responded. "It is like Uhura said, I don't trust these people."

"Nor do I, Ensign. Something's up and I intend to find out what." He quickly thought out a plan to get to the bottom of the mystery and mistrust that surrounded this mission. "Chekov, scan the area for any vessels that are within communication range."

"Aye, Captain."

Several minutes later on Alpha Antares, the medical team, the engineering team, and the security team appeared in a transporter particle stream. "Your ship sent too many," the Senator told them. "I thought maybe three or four would come, but you've brought twice as many. We have our own scientists that could have been of assistance. This is just too many."

The crew exchanged confused looks before McCoy spoke up and said, "Your scientists are sick as is the rest of your population. This is the amount of people we need to provide aide quickly." Then he changed his tone, to one more pleasant, "Don't worry Senator, we'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"A short visit is preferable." He turned and directed their attentions to the two people standing to his right. "My aides will show you to your stations." He left the room.

"I am Khatza, Senator Gelden's aide," the young man said to Dr. McCoy. "If you'll follow me, I will show you to the medical facilities."

The team walked through the outer grounds of the Senator's complex. A quiet stream flowed pass the building ensconced by lush flowering shrubbery, tall trees with voluminous canopies, and other blossoming vegetation. When they reached the entrance of the medical building, a nearby mineral spring bubbled, as if on cue. Alpha Antares looked like paradise with its profuse gardens that were resplendent with color.

"Senator Gelden has already scheduled the people to begin arriving for their hyposprays in ten minutes," the aide informed McCoy.

"Ten minutes! That's not even enough time for us to set up," McCoy exclaimed.

"There is no need for you to set anything up, Doctor. The medical facilities are fully equipped."

The laboratory looked like a true working environment. The workbenches had two prototype variants on cooling systems as well as a modern water circulation system and a massive hood. A large digital output monitor was on the wall adjacent to the workbenches. Large bright lights were suspended from the ceiling. Medical instruments were neatly arranged in glass cabinets next to plastic models of human organs. In the center of the room were five stainless steel medical examination tables. It was an unpretentious facility that was more than adequate for McCoy and his team to complete their task.

"Wow, this is nice. I knew that they were technologically advanced, but I had no idea that they would have a sick bay like this," Nurse Chapel remarked.

"Yeah, their equipment is really quite modern," another nurse whispered. "If they have all of this stuff, I'm sure that they know how to use it. I wonder why they weren't able to figure out how to cure this illness by themselves."

"Let's just do our jobs and get out of here. These people are beginning to creep me out. The fewer questions we ask, the sooner we can leave," one of the accompanying doctors from the Enterprise quietly scolded the two mouthy nurses.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurses replied.

"The Senator has also sent our four healthy medical officers to assist you," Khatza said as he introduced the two teams.

"It seems like the only thing the Senator didn't do was develop the cure," McCoy said sarcastically. "Maybe we should just give you the medicine and go."

"That would be preferable, Doctor," Khatza agreed. "You can just leave the drugs on the bench over there and our doctors will take care of everything else."

"Okay, then," McCoy said as he placed the drugs on the table. "I guess the only thing left is to tell you is that the psychoactive stimulant is given to the patient first, followed by the antiviral. The simulations that I ran suggest that the patient will show almost improvement immediately but I think it would be prudent to recheck the patient after 12 hours. The virus has a thirty minute half-life when exposed to these drugs, so after that time the patient should be perfectly healthy."

"Well, I see that people have started arriving early, so I bid you farewell," the Senator's aide said as he ushered them out of the medical building.

"There is one last thing," McCoy reminded him, "if you need to store the drugs, they must be kept at a temperature between zero and ten degrees Celsius."

"Thank you for all of you help, Doctor. You may return to your ship now."

"Okay, team, you heard the man. McCoy to Enterprise, four to beam up." The medical team left the planet in the particle stream leaving only the drugs that McCoy developed as evidence of their arrival.

**

* * *

A/N:** I chose not to use Stonn for the purposes of this story arc. I may bring him in at another time.

Thank again to mirandariver for being a wonderful beta and for being firm and honest with me. That said, I will be sans beta for a while so if there is anyone willing to take on the job, please let me know. Oh, and R&R, please... I love reading your comments.


	12. The Tetrone Effect

**12: The Tetrone Effect**

Kirk rushed to the transporter room to meet the medical away team. "Why are you back so soon? What happened down there?"

"We were dismissed," McCoy replied.

"You were what?" Kirk was flabbergasted; almost speechless from bewilderment. The Senator of Alpha Antares asked for their help, and while the distress call was not deliberately sent to the Enterprise, he explicitly requested the assistance of its scientists.

"They told us to leave the drug and that they would handle administering it to the people who were sick."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary while you were down there?"

"Other than the Senator's rude behavior and his creepy aide, no. If anything, their doctors seemed to be just as confused as we were." McCoy grabbed his supplies from the transporter pad and exhaled deeply. "I never thought I'd say this," he started, "but I sure am glad to be back on this ship." As the organizer of Starfleet Academy's first Astrophobia Seminar, it was a well known fact that the doctor was not a fan of space travel. He was a pessimist who knew far too much about all of the illnesses that the body could succumb to in space to find any enjoyment in its exploration. "And I sure am glad to be done with that mission. That Senator was as crazy as a bed bug. You know the man had the gall to complain that our away team was too large."

"That makes no sense. Two days ago they were thrilled to get our help and now they're trying to get rid of us. What are they hiding?" Kirk tried to sort the events of the past few days in his head and realized something was awry. "Kirk to bridge. Chekov, meet me in the conference room immediately and find Uhura and bring her with you. Bones, come with me. I need answers."

With only four senior officers present, this meeting was far smaller than the original planning session for the Alpha Antares mission. Nonetheless, the discussion was a continuation of where they left off. "Uhura," Kirk got straight down to business, "I want you to analyze the message that we intercepted. We need to know who or where it was sent to."

"I've already started the message analysis and while I wasn't able to determine who it was sent to, I do know where it was sent."

"Uhura," he grinned in amusement, "I do believe that I am beginning to rub off on you."

"Not likely, Sir," she smiled.

"So where did it go?"

"Less than one light year from here, bearing 118 mark 270."

Chekov's eyes lit up when Uhura gave the signal's coordinates. "I was able to detect a vessel in that position," he replied excitedly. "We can't see it on visual, but since Mr. Spock was able to extend the sensor range, I was able to scan the vessel. I can't detect the origin but its size and weaponry far exceeds our ship."

McCoy rolled his eyes sarcastically, "And I guess you're going to tell me that they're carrying red matter with the intention of imploding Alpha Antares."

"Uhh, we can't scan for that, Doctor."

"This kid," McCoy exclaimed. "It's a joke Chekov."

"This is ridiculous," Kirk slammed his hands on the table. "I'm beaming down to the surface to get to the bottom of this. Uhura, I want you at your station," he said as he rose from his chair and quickly left the room. "Sulu," he called out to the bridge through the intercom system as he rushed through the hallways to the transporter room. "You have the Conn."

Once he got to the transporter room, he hopped onto the transporter pad and commanded Scotty, "Beam me to Commander Spock's location."

"Aye, Sir." Scotty responded as he locked onto Spock's location and proceeded to transport Kirk to the surface.

When Kirk arrived on the planet, he marveled at the beauty of the man-made environment. If he didn't know any better, he would have never guessed that he was on a terra formed portion of the planet in what was essentially a bio-dome. Holding his tricorder out to scan for any abnormalities, he strode through the control station to meet the away team.

"Captain, I didn't expect to see you here," Senator Gelden said, catching Kirk off guard.

Closing his tricorder, he responded, "My crew has detected a starship less than one light year away from your planet. Are they the ones who you sent your distress call to? Senator, what's going on here?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself over," he replied in dismissal of Kirk's accusations. "We will be as we were once the weather modulator is repaired."

"That job is being completed as we speak," Spock walked in to meet his captain. "Once the last chip is in place, we can reconnect the circuitry and be on our way."

"Thank you Mr. Spock. I'm going to beam the rest of the crew off of the planet; I'd like you to stay here with me. We're going to get to the bottom of the mystery one way or another." Spock nodded in agreement as the wrapped up the repairs with his away team. "Senator Gelden, I think that you and I should have a nice, candid talk."

"That would be unnecessary," the Senator said as he nervously fidgeted.

He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a bright flash of white light and the sudden appearance of a bearded man in white robes. At that moment the Senator cowered in fear leaving the captain and the being facing each other.

"You must be the leader," the old man observed.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise. Tell me, is this your doing?"

"Guess."

"I refuse to play games. Why are you here?"

"I am here because these people exhibit great violence towards each other." He spoke in a manner that suggested that he was docile, but his words were hostile. "While they have managed to physically advance themselves, they have not expanded their mental capabilities. They are an infant race who must be destroyed because of their barbaric ways. I refer, of course, to their system of capital punishment."

"And is what you propose not a punishment of the same sort? Who are you to decide such things -- who lives and who dies?" Kirk challenged.

"I am Armusan of Tetrone. We are a species that is much older and much more advanced than yours or your Vulcan friend and therefore, much wiser." He seemed to be an old hand at negotiations and quickly tried to take control of the situation. "Don't you want to ask me what I want?"

"No, not really," Kirk spitefully replied.

"Then, to protect your existence and the existence of these people, you'd better give me a reason to keep you alive. Or perhaps I should just kill your Vulcan assistant. You do care very much about that, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Kirk said, dropping his calm, collected attitude. "I will not be an instrument of death by submitting myself to your games. I implore you to stop this charade."

Facing his new victim of play, Armusan addressed Spock, "How does it feel facing your own death, Vulcan?

"It is a peculiar sensation," Spock deliberated, "however I remain emotionally unburdened as it is illogical to fear death. Death is very much a part of life, and all beings must die -- including you, Armusan." Then, turning the situation on the old Tetrone, Spock attempted to out-wit the man. "You claim to be from an advanced society, but you are capable of great sadism and cruelty. Fascinating."

"A moral judgment from someone who can't even emote?" he said in an elitist tone. "It is the failing of your species."

"Spock…" Kirk said as if to remind him to maintain his composure. "Armusan, we are through dealing with you."

"I could kill these people if I so desired."

"Yes, you can. But you don't have to. Release them from the fate you've thrust upon them. Repair the damage that you've done."

"Impossible."

"Then, our business is complete," Kirk said, then turned to walk away.

Armusan yelled out to him, angered that he was being ignored, "And you claim that you care about them."

"I do care." Kirk turned on the ball of his foot to face the alien then continued, "But I cannot will something into being simply because I wish it. No man has that kind of power. My men have treated the illness that you inflicted on these people and repaired the environmental control system that you damaged. We have done all that we can, but beyond that we are powerless if you insist on killing them."

"You are as weak as they are. We will come for your race too."

"If your species is as advanced as you claim, then why do you want to eliminate so many instead of helping them to become more advanced," Kirk protested "These people sent you a distress call days ago yet you chose to ignore it. You, Armusan, are the savage. Not them and certainly not us."

"Then you share the opinion of you Vulcan friend?"

It was a ridiculous question that Amusan posed because the answer was as clear as the skies of Alpha Antares. "My friend is not only smart, but he is also observant. Of course I agree with him. You have shown that you possess no redeeming qualities but we would still show you kindness." Kirk then took it upon himself to berate the man and his kind for the suffering they inflicted on the Antarean people. "Shall I tell you what true evil is, Armuan? It is to inflict pain on people, it is to sit idly by and watch innocent people die, and it is to submit to you and surrender freedom and dignity instead of defy you. Do what you will. We will take the consequences." Kirk and the rest of the away team turned their backs to the Tetrone and again began to walk away.

"Wait!" Spock and Kirk leaned over the fallen Senator Gelden. The right side of his face looked as though he had been burned.

Spock placed his fingers on his meld points to detect the Senator's consciousness and closed his eyes, "He is alive, but badly injured." The Senator shuddered and opened his eyes looking around wildly for a moment, not knowing where he was before he struggled to get up.

"I want you all out of here," Kirk said to the away team. "Enterprise, beam up the away team, except for Mr. Spock -- immediately."

"You need my permission first," Armusan charged.

"Okay, do I have it?" Kirk asked with an eye roll. When the Tetrone alien nodded, Kirked called out, "Enterprise, four to beam up."

Scotty's voice came through the comm, "Aye, sir," then the four crewmen retreated from the planet in the transporter stream, leaving behind Kirk and Spock. Kirk approached Armusan, invading the alien's personal space and said through gritted teeth, "I want you to cure this man."

Armusan merely turned his head and refused to respond.

"How long have you been torturing these people?" Kirk demanded.

"A race of titans. So they thought," Armusan mocked. "Together, with their perfected method of environmental integration, they have somehow brought to the surface all that was evil and negative within themselves. All that I have done to them was to begin the process of transmutation by giving them a disease that paralleled that evil. I am certain that your doctor would attest to the fact that all of their biological signs were normal despite the symptoms that they were showing. In time, it would have formed a dank and vile second skin. If they found a way to rid themselves of it, without assistance, they would have been left free of the bonds of destructiveness."

Kirk softened from the old man's explanation. "You were trying to change them?"

"You cannot trick me by pretending you have compassion, Captain."

"Haven't you seen that we are capable of compassion?"

"Oh, yes," Armusan said, more annoyed than before. "Time and time again you rise from despair into hope, from hate into understanding, from aloneness into love, but you are weak. Your compassion is a farce, as is your so-called humanity.

"But our spirit soars. Nothing in the universe is without this dichotomy, everything has darkness and light. Even you are not truly free from the influence of evil. In your thousands of years of existence, you still have not learned understanding and mercy."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" Kirk moved back a bit from the alien life form and spread his arms, "Look around. Look at what you've done here. You cannot force people to change. It must come naturally, of their own volition."

Armusan contemplated Kirks words then replied, "You, Captain, have shown great passion for these people. Perhaps there is more to your kind than we thought. We will retreat… for now," Armusen said and disappeared in the same manner that he arrived.

"Well," Kirk mused, "now that that crisis is averted, we can go. Mr. Spock, you have repaired the weather machine, correct?"

"I did Captain. It was far less complex than it seemed and, with the others on my team, it took less than a quarter of an hour to repair."

"Spock, I don't need the details right now. Put it in your mission report and let's get out of here." Then he leaned towards his first officer and whispered, "This place gives me the creeps."

"You are not alone in that assessment, Captain," Spock replied. "Mr. Scott, two to beam up."

* * *

**A/N:** I've been trying to upload this chapter for days... and finally resorted to others methods to get it posted while I wait for FF support to email me back.

I had no beta for this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes that I didn't catch (and I'm sure that there are a few because every time I edited, I found a new one). So I'm giving an extra special thanks to everyone for Reading and Reviewing this chapter.

Two points to anyone who can figure out which episode(s) and series I drew inspiration from to write this chapter.


	13. Home, Sweet Enterprise

**13: Home, Sweet Enterprise**

"Welcome back gentlemen," Scotty said to Spock and Kirk when they returned to the ship.

"It's good to be back," Kirk replied, grateful for the comfort and safety of the Enterprise. He stepped off of the transporter pad and walked over to one of the consoles in the transporter room and recorded a message for the senior crew members. "I'm holding a small shindig in my suite for the crew that was a part of this mission. I hope to see you all there.

"Scotty," Kirk turned to the transporter engineer, "do you still have that bottle of whiskey you keep hidden in the panel under the transporter controls?"

Scotty's eyes widened in surprise, "How'd you know--?"

"Just bring it to my quarters tonight. After what we've just been though, we're going to need it." Then turning to his first officer to give him a personal invitation he said, "Spock, this invitation is for you, especially. I want to see you there."

"It was my intention to complete my mission report tonight, Captain," Spock replied.

"Leave it," Kirk instructed. "You can finish it in the morning… or whatever." Then, as an added incentive, he said, "I bet the Lieutenant is coming. It was Nyota, right?"

"If that is an attempt to illicit an emotional response, you will fail."

"No way, Spock. I learned my lesson about getting you emotionally compromised the hard way," Kirk said as he rubbed his neck where the bruises that. "I was just trying to get you to join us tonight."

Spock turned his head quizzically and responded, "As usual, your approach is unconventional, but the end is logical."

"The ends justify the means, eh Spock," Kirk smiled and forcefully slapped his back.

"I will consider it."

Nyota wanted to run and throw her arms around Spock when he returned to the Enterprise. Instead, she simply nodded as he strode past her in the hallway and headed to his quarters. His blatant disregard for her was characterized by more than his usual desire for confidentiality in regards to their relationship. It was a look of intense focus and review of the completed mission that she saw on his face. The humanitarian mission for Alpha Antares was particularly difficult for him as there wasn't one part of the mission that he was not involved in. His mind, body, logic, and emotional resolve were all tested. He was undoubtedly tired. Such were the demands of a Commander. She resolved to let him have the night to himself for meditation and decompression.

Spock arrived at his room, entered the security code, and quickly stepped in. When the door slid close behind him, he dropped his head and exhaled. It was a minuscule emotional response that he only felt safe releasing in the sanctuary of his quarters. He ambled to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. Relaxation was his utmost concern so his need for order and cleanliness was taking a momentary backseat in his priorities. He stepped into the shower and allowed the steam to fill the bathroom, billowing at his feet like the cumulus clouds of earth.

While assisting Dr. McCoy in finding a cure for the disease that plagued Alpha Antares, upgrading the warp drive system, and reconfiguring the flawed weather modulator was scientifically fulfilling, he was pleased to finally rid himself of the stress of the last few days. The hot, pulsating jets were his remedy to wash away his fatigue and leave him feeling relaxed. With a hot cup of tea and deep meditation following the shower, Spock would also be refreshed. Closing his eyes, he reassessed the work that was done on the planet. It was a modest sort of meditation as the water pounded on his tense and aching shoulders and neck. The burden of logic was a great weight to bear.

Spock never liked the rain, but placing his head directly under the shower and allowing the water to travel across his face was a marvelous sensation. He watched the water slide against the newly healed wounds from his attack by the Lantipzig beast. A wave of warmth overcame him as the water burned the welt left by Nyota. He ran his hands across his shoulder and felt himself stiffen in remembrance of its creation. If he didn't miss Nyota's presence before, he certainly missed it now.

Indulging himself with thoughts of his beloved and memories of her soft curves against him for a few minutes, Spock closed his eyes and recalled every intimate encounter: His fingers stroking her body and caressing her soft skin; Nyota dragging her nails down his back, drawing blood, eliciting a response that only pain could bring out; The taste of her salty, sweet skin and the dry, metallic taste of that small bead of blood he always found a way to release. Spock envisioned himself being consumed by an intimately violent passion. Without losing his logic, or gaining the rage that pon farr brought about, he desired nothing more than to be pressed against Nyota, bodies slick with sweat, in a room that was uncomfortably hot. She would call out his name as he allowed himself to lose his emotional control in their embrace and then gently crash into her delicate folds.

Breaking from his reverie, he leaned against the wall of the shower to let the water beat against his sore muscles and rinse the last bits of stress away. He turned the water off and exited the shower feeling more relaxed and refreshed than he anticipated. When Spock stepped out of the bathroom to reach for his robe he hoped to find Nyota waiting for him. He knew, of course, that she was allowing him time to recuperate so he was not surprised that she was absent from his quarters. It was their custom after missions to take personal space so that they would not place any undue stress on the other. When they would finally come together again, their discussions of the completed mission were limited at best. On this night, however, Spock did not need or want any personal space away from Nyota. After meditating, he would ask her to join him for the evening.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Uhura," he said before he began.

"Lieutenant Uhura is in the quarters of Captain Kirk," the computer chirped.

Quickly changing his clothes from this meditation robe to something more appropriate for a party, Spock anxiously dashed off to find Nyota and bring her to his side.

Kirk's quarters were outfitted to accommodate at least twenty guests. Although he didn't waste his time or energy in decorating his suite for the party, he did make sure that there were plenty of refreshments. There was a bowl of punch, beer, several bottles of wine, and a few choice spirits, courtesy of Mr. Scott. The guests dined on a spread of exotic nuts, fruits, vegetables, meats, and cheeses all coordinated to accompany the drinks. He even went so far as to set the mood by pumping jazz music through the speakers.

"Wow, Jim. I had no idea that you could put together a party like this," Nyota commented.

"I'm not your average country boy," he smiled.

"Yeah, and he did have a little help," Scotty winked as he patted Kirk on his back.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked, easily slipping into his host role. "Punch? Wine? I have that Andorian Ale that you like."

"I think I'll have a glass of red tonight," she smiled as Kirk left to fetch her a drink.

Scotty looked around the room and wondered aloud, "How did this shindig get to be so fancy?" then took a pull from his drink. Since the party was thrown together only a few hours before everyone began arriving, it was meant to be a casual affair. However, it had been some time since most of the crew wore anything but Starfleet issued clothing, so they all arrived in dress wear.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I've been waiting for an excuse to wear this outfit," Nyota commented. Her dress was everything that her uniform wasn't. It came down to just below her knee, short enough to show off her legs and yet still leave something to the imagination. It was a charcoal grey color without any other garniture than a large patent leather belt in a purple jewel tone fastened around her waist. The simple and understudied shape accurately fit her body with it's bateau neckline and tank sleeves. In her hair, she wore a small pin embellished with crystals.

"It's a shame Mr. Spock isn't here to see you in it. You look just like Holly Golightly in it." In Scotty's half drunken blabber, he nearly told the whole room about Nytoa and Spock.

"Mr. Spock?" Chekov wondered aloud. "Why would he want to see how you look?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Leonard laughed and slapped him on the back. He was the consummate southern gentleman, and though he loved gossip, he would never reveal a friend's personal and private information. If and when Chekov learned of the Commander and the Lieutenant's secret relationship, it would not be from him.

"Besides, I'm here to tell her how great she looks," Kirk added when he returned with her drink.

"Kirk," she took her drink from him, "there are several other women here for you to coax into bed with you. I'm fine without you coming on to me."

"You're right, you are fine," he retorted.

"Geez, not this again," she chuckled. "Get out of here and tend to the rest of your guests." As Nyota pushed Kirk along in a friendly manner, a bit of wine spilled onto her dress. "Ah, merde," she cursed when she noticed that the stain.

"I don't think I've heard you speak French before," Sulu noted.

"It's my favorite language to curse in."

"Well, I suppose if you need to curse," he considered, "French is the most beautiful language you can do it in."

"I don't know," Bones jumped in. "Plain old English works just fine for me." After a few moments of silence passed between the group, Bones spoke up again, "Do you know if Mr. Spock will be coming?"

"I haven't spoken to him, so I'm not sure, but he's probably not coming. He's not much for parties," she answered. "Excuse me, fellas. I have to get this stain out before it sets in."

"I'm sure Kirk has something to get that out in the back. You can take care of it back there." Nyota nodded at Bones' suggestion and went to the back room to clean the stain.

"Christine's here. I didn't realize she was coming," Chekov exclaimed. "She is a beautiful woman."

"Oh yeah," Bones agreed, "she always looks nice, but I don't trust her further than I can throw her."

"You say that about all women," Kirk replied when he returned to the group.

"Are you kidding me?" he said in surprise. "I love all women; except for my ex-wife and Nurse Chapel. The ex is a blood-sucker and the nurse… well she's probably a blood sucker too."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her," Kirk said decidedly.

"Jim," Bones scolded him, "be careful with that one."

"Don't worry so much, Bones. I'm going to talk to her friend, the brunette. Chekov, you can be my wing-man and take Christine." The two men began their slow approach toward the women, stopping to mingle with the other guests along the way.

**

* * *

A/N:** Holly Golightly is Audrey Hepburn's character in Breakfast at Tiffany's and the dress designer was Givenchy (though full credit was given to Edith Head).

Since the last few chapters have been business oriented, the next few will be more on the pleasure side. I didn't believe it when other authors wrote that reviews keep them going, but it's so true. With that, I ask, read and review please.


	14. His Kind of Woman

**14: His Kind of Woman**

The two nurses were already in the midst of making their own plan before Chekov and Kirk made their way to them. "I saw him come in a few minutes ago. Why don't you go talk to him? This is your chance, a perfect setting for a casual conversation," Nurse Fahot urged her friend."

"I don't know, Jackie," Christine stalled. "He might not even be single."

"It's Mr. Spock. He's practically a walking robot. Of course he's single," Jackie countered. "Now scoot. Go work your charm."

Taking heed, Christine fluffed her hair, smoothed her clothes and left to find Mr. Spock. She was as confident as she would ever be in her updated look from the 1980's. Her hair hung loose in a pile of big blonde curls. She was wearing her favorite over-sized off-the-shoulder black mini-dress cinched at the waist with a large white belt and three-quarter length fishnet leggings in fuchsia. For Christine, over-the-top was never enough, so she added a few strands of white pearl necklaces, a first full of black pearl bracelets, and high-heeled pink patent leather platform sling-backs to complete her look. "I look too good for him to ignore me now," she thought to herself. This would finally be her chance to make her year and a half long crush come to fruition.

It was a mystery to Spock how he had managed to walk in virtually undetected as he was the tallest person in the room and had a very distinct cadence to his gait, which had finally returned to normal. He was grateful, however, that he didn't have to stop to exchange any requisite pleasantries with the guests. His attendance at the party was strictly a matter of purpose: to retrieve Nyota and escort her back to his suite so that they could have a quiet evening alone.

Since he didn't hear or see Nyota in the main area of the party, he quietly darted around the corner and headed toward the dimly lit back room. Once there, he approached his beloved, who was unaware of his presence. "Nyota," he said, resting his hand on the small of her back as she cleaned the spot off of her dress.

"You came," she turned around and exclaimed.

"Yes," was his simple reply. He drew her closer himself, tilted her chin, and kissed her with a familiar controlled passion, claiming her mouth before she could say another word. Spock lifted his hands to let them roam up and down her bare arms. Tracing them along the lines of her body, his hands skimmed over her shoulders to the front of her neck, all the while kissing her. He moved his thumbs across the pulse points of her throat, lingering on the soft skin of her neck, before finally drawing his hand down to her collarbone. "This dress is most becoming on you," he uttered between kisses.

"Thank you," she said then turned back around toward the cleaning solution on Kirk's dresser and finished rubbing the spot out. "I spilled a drop of red wine on my dress so I came back here to clean it off before the stain set in."

"It seems that you have accomplished your goal," Spock observed. His hands grazed over her neck and shoulders again as he turned her towards him. With his hands resting on her hips, his shoulders hunched, and his mouth is buried against her neck, Spock nuzzled his nose against her soft flesh, inhaling her scent. "Your heart rate has increased, your temperature has risen, and your scent has changed," he said as he kissed her neck. "You are aroused."

"Very much so," she whispered.

"You are also nervous," he said as he pulled her tightly against him, feeling the contours of her body against his. "Do not be. We are merely enjoying a private moment together. There is no need to fear being seen as we are not only alone, but I have previously kissed you in the presence of others."

The feeling of dry heat from Spock's lips and his hot breath against her neck overtook her. Tilting her head back to get better access to the inviting warmth of her pulse point, he mumbled to her, "Dakh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak," then pressed his lips to the pulsating spot on her neck.

"You would use one of Surak's sayings now?"

Moving his mouth up and across her jaw line, his teeth grazed her ear, "Is it not apt?"

Nyota leaned into his mouth with a grin and a giggle. "Humm, let me think," she said before considering the meaning of Surak's proverb. "Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear," she translated.

"That is correct," Spock encouraged her.

"You've made your point." Giving in to his attentions, Nyota closed her eyes and relaxed. The feeling of Spock's breath on her ear sent spikes of pleasure through her body, warming her, dizzying her, as her body bowed forward into him. He leaned down and kissed her neck again as he transferred one hand to cup her neck.

At that moment Christine walked in. Having no idea that she would encounter the scene that played before her, she stopped dead in her tracks, blocking the door from sliding closed. She hoped to find Spock, but this was more than she had bargained for. When she imagined meeting him alone in a dark room his arms were wrapped around her, not someone else. "Maybe," she thought to herself," this is just a onetime thing; like an experiment."

Nyota opened her eyes to see Nurse Chapel standing in the doorway, but could do nothing to cease the pleasure and attention that Spock was bestowing on her. For a moment, she locked eyes with Christine, conveying the lustful and desirous state that she was in. Then with her lips slightly parted, she exhaled. Letting pleasure guide her, she closed her eyes again, rolled her head and whispered his name, "Spock."

Christine stood, for a moment, in shock and disbelief at the sight before her, leaving only when she heard Spock's response.

"Yes, my Nyota," he said as he reclaimed her mouth.

After an unsettling and nauseating flip of her stomach, Christine turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She returned to the company of her colleague and best friend, Jackie, with her shoulders slumped and her head hung low.

Spock whispered in Vulcan to Nyota, then English, rolling the words off his tongue, "I believe that I have missed you, Nyota."

"Impossible," she smiled. "You weren't gone long enough miss me."

"That is where you are wrong, Ashal-veh. I became lonely in your absence."

"Ah, so you've been using me to keep you company."

He quirked his lips and replied, "Among other things," then reclaimed her lips.

Pulling away from him, Nyota reminded Spock of their discussion after the lift incident. "I thought we agreed to stop meeting like this."

"No, we agreed to use the k'ley'a in public." His exacting response did not distract him from caressing her. "As we are in private quarters, the rule need not apply." Spock unzipped her dress, loosening its skin-tight grip on her body, as he pressed his lips into her neck. "It has been too long, Nyota," he whispered.

"Illogical," she countered.

"And yet I find it to be true." He knew that she was correct, that they had last been intimate only a few days prior, but he could not deny the resolute desire that commanded him to possess her. "Computer, lock doors."

Nyota hesitantly stepped backwards, away from Spock, as she positioned her hands to close the zipper on her dress. Reaching out to pull her clothes away from her body, Spock nudged her toward the center of the room, causing her to fall onto the bed. "Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh," he told her; another of Surak's sayings.

"No, Spock. Not here. I don't want to do this here." He peeled his own clothes off as she protested. His shirt, pants, underwear, and shoes, were quickly tossed aside, leaving him nude before her.

Spock kneeled over Nyota on the captain's bed as he ran his hand over her half-naked body, her wrists pinned above her head with his other hand. Momentarily releasing her, he removed her underwear, with one quick motion, before locking her arms above her again. "Nyota, Ashal-veh, we are _here_, now. I will have you, now," he warned her, then he pushed his knee between her thighs, to slightly part her legs.

Holding each wrist in one hand, his forearms resting on her shoulders to prevent her from curling up at him, he leaned forward and kissed her with enough pressure to bruise her lips. Now, there could be no question regarding the purpose of his attendance at Kirk's party. Nyota lay in silence with her eyes closed, listening to herself catch her breath, waiting to be consumed.

Forcing her legs open even more, he shoved himself in, fast and sure, and stretched his body across hers. When she first felt him enter her she winced a little; her whole body tensed and shuddered. Spock's expression was the picture of calm, and yet her reflexive tremors yielded his bodily response. She felt him throb with the internal contraction of her muscles, and though she couldn't hear him breathe, she was able to see the barest motion of the rise and fall of his chest.

He flexed inside of her, expanding and rubbing against her already filled walls, then pressed deeper. As Spock bottomed out inside of Nyota, her scream was cut into a gasp. "Let me hear you," he demanded as he peered intently into her eyes. Breaking his gaze to look at her bound wrists, she struggled to free herself from his grip, forcing her pelvis to thrust up and squeeze him again, but her frantic activity was met with absolute stillness and silence. It was then that she realized that, after his initial entry, he had not moved. Instead, Spock stared at Nyota, fixed on her face.

"Let me go, Spock," she said as a tear gathered in her eye. "You're scaring me."

He held his body, rock steady, over and in her. "Ashal-veh, I will not harm you, and I will not let you go," he replied as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Betraying nothing, he stared into her eyes and told her, "You will be pleased, I am certain," then began to move again, slowly curling his body against hers, angling his hips as he moved. She pressed her lips together, her teeth biting into the soft interior flesh in an attempt to suppress the sounds her throat wanted to make, the sounds he wanted to hear. "Tell me that you are pleased by this," Spock kissed her as she tightened around him.

Then, giving in, she let out a deep groan on his lips. "Yes," she whispered. Nyota wanted this as much as Spock did.

His eyes locked with hers again, he whispered, "I need you to do what I cannot." She felt him twitch again, deep inside of her, and went hot with understanding. Her responses triggered his reactions. The minutest aspect of her enjoyment excited him and gave him pleasure.

The next thrust was hard, determined, and singular as the tip of his length nudged at her womb. He was planted fully inside of her; the fit tight enough that her sensitive nerves felt his every throbbing twitch. "Let me hear how pleased you are," he commanded as her body shuddered at the sensation of the steady pulse of his heart against her warm folds. She gasped and clenched her stomach muscles, involuntarily contracting inside. The moan that escaped her lips was another admission of pleasure.

When Nyota tried again to free her hands, Spock held her even tighter as he continued to drive himself into the very depths of her. "Ri klau au ik klau tu, Nyota. Do not fight me." She struggled to move and felt the subtle but strong pulsating motion push against her stretched walls. She made little cries, fluttering cries that inflamed him, triggering a short, hard grunt as she took him in entirety. The impact was rough enough to make her catch her breath, "Yes, Ashal-veh. Yes," he said in response to her yelps, causing another jerk from him, and another.

His swelling replies increased in intensity. As she ground against him, he forced her hands behind her, stretching her stomach and breasts upward and taut from the arch in her back. Every part of her invited him: her heart, palpitating against her breast; her firm nipples; her moist, swollen lips. Groaning, Nyota couldn't stop her gaze from being drawn back to his.

She let out a long moaning exhalation, then felt him swell larger and heard his breath catch; the first sound she could identify as his. Spock was on the edge. Looking into his dark brown eyes, she watched as his body tensed and trembled. He remained mute – no grunt or triumphal bellow, no sound from him at all. The only signs that betrayed his own long orgasm were deeper breaths, a few muscle twitches, and the narrowing of his eyes to slits. It didn't matter though; she made enough salacious noises for them both.

After the quakes and shudders ended and he seemed finished, he still waited, again motionless. For a moment, he lay on top of her as his breathing quieted, going silent once more. He throbbed inside her as she lay helpless under him, her arms still immobilized by the strength of his grip. She felt the pressure of his heat deep inside of her as it sought the most intimate of unions, but when he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her skin, the tears that pooled in her eyes began to fall.

He pulled back when the first ones struck his cheek, released her arms, and looked at her quietly. Then, even though he was still inside her, he wiped the tear from her face and said with no emotion, "Did I harm you?" Eventually, his throbbing subsided, and he softened until he would slip out if they weren't pressed so tightly together.

His eyes never left hers and she still felt them burning into her when she finally turned my head and spoke, "I'm fine. I was scared, but now I'm fine." She closed her eyes tight, and kept them closed before she erupted in a full stream of tears. "You've never been that rough with me before… or impulsive. You had me trapped, I couldn't move. I thought that you were trying to--" She couldn't bring herself to verbalize what she thought in the moment. Instead, she asked, "What came over you?"

"I do not know," Spock replied, finally lifting his body off of her. "I must apologize; it was not my intention to frighten you, Ashal-veh. I thought that you were pleased." He lifted Nyota off of the bed then quickly gathered his belongings and clothed himself.

"I was… I am," Nyota replied as put her clothes back on. Walking to the mirror to fix her hair, she spoke, "You still surprise me sometimes. Just when I think I've got you all figured out, you show me another side of yourself."

Spock pressed himself into her back and rested his hands on her shoulders as she replaced the crystal pin in her hair. "Is that not desirable in a mate?" he asked. Nyota looked into Spock's eyes in the mirror and smiled, feeling comforted by him once again. When she finally dropped hands, he pushed her hair aside and placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

In the main living space of Kirk's quarters, Christine returned to the company of her best friend hoping to hear a few encouraging words. Unfortunately, Jackie was preoccupied with her own flirtations. "So did you find him?" Jackie asked while she nuzzled up to Kirk.

"No," Christine lied. "No, I didn't see him."

Kirk noticed the somber look on the girl's faces and decided to lift the mood with a few more drinks. "I'll go get us some more happy juice."

"Thanks, Jim," Jackie winked before turning to address her friend. "I'm sorry Christine," she rubbed her back in consolation. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while? He's bound to pop up soon."

"Thanks Jackie, but I'm okay, you know? It's been a long week and I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go back to my quarters."

"I'll walk you, Christine," Pavel replied eagerly.

"That's sweet, but you should stay here and enjoy yourself," she said then hugged her friend and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Christine." Jackie called out. "Pavel, it's a lost cause, you know. She's completely hung up on someone else."

"I know," he replied feeling dejected.

"Talking about me?" Kirk wagered a guess when he returned to their side with a fresh round of drinks.

"No, we were not, Jim," she said with her hands on her hips. "Not everything is about you."

"That hurts Jackie," he said with his hand over his heart. "What have I done to incense you?"

"Nothing," she coyly admitted, "but you can fix that."

"Nurse Fahot!" he smiled. "Please come with me then," Kirk said as he discreetly led her to the back room, leaving Chekov standing alone holding two drinks.

As Jim and Jackie walked into the back room, their faces registered an undisguised amazement at the appearance of Spock making out with Nyota. "I'll never get used to seeing that," Jim thought to himself. Although it wasn't the first time he saw the two together, it was still surprising to him that his Vulcan first officer was so demonstrative in his feelings. Jackie, on the other hand was completely taken aback. She had convinced her friend to pursue Spock because she assumed that he was single, but the scene before her suggested otherwise. What fascinated them the most, however, was that that Spock and Nyota didn't notice their presence… or maybe they just didn't care.

"You are becoming quite the lover, Spock," Nyota told him.

"Perhaps, but I endeavor to be more than that." His hand possessively stroked her lower back, coming to rest at the top of her buttocks when they were interrupted by the captain and his companion.

"Ah-hem," Kirk loudly cleared his throat to interrupt the couple. "Looks like they had the same idea we did."

"I think that it's time that we rejoin the party," Nyota whispered to Spock when she heard Kirk's voice.

"You are correct," he replied in an equally low voice, ensuring that their brief conversation could not be overheard. "After the party, will you retire with me in my quarters?"

She smiled at his request, "Of course." Admittedly, Nyota only liked their post mission separation when it served her and she was hoping to spend her evening with Spock.

"Thank you, Nyota," Spock kissed her once more before watching her leave the room.

"Jim," Spock said, finally acknowledging the captain's presence as he left the room.

"Spock," Kirk replied with the most serious face he could muster, "I'm glad that you came."

"Indeed, Captain. This evening has been… quite pleasant." He nodded at Jim in thanks then followed Nyota out of the room.

As Spock walked out of the captain's quarters, Jim patted him on the back with a slight snicker. When the room was emptied of its previous two occupants, he turned to his companion and cheered, "That guy! I like him more and more every day." Then, taking two quick whiffs of the air and chuckling he turned to Jackie and said, "With the warm, humidity in here and that distinctive scent, I think we both know what they were doing."

"I'm certainly surprised," Jackie admitted. Thoughts of Christine came forefront to her mind and she muttered under her breath, "I sure hope that Christine didn't see that."

"What was that?" Kirk pulled Jackie closer to him.

I said," she teased, "that it's a wonder that you're not paying more attention to me now that those two are gone instead of singing the Commander's praises."

"I can fix that," he replied as he led Jackie to the bed.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me and reading my un-beta'd work. I do edit, but… you know.

So our buddy Spock uses Surak's sayings as dirty talk, twisting their meaning their meaning to fit his purposes. Who knew Spock could speak kink? So did this chapter work? Did it fall off a cliff of badness? Read and review, let me hear your thoughts.

**Surak's sayings: **

"Dakh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak." = Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear

"Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh." = Accept their reaching in the same way, with careful hands.

"Ri klau au ik klau tu." = Do no harm to those that harm you.

Read more Options


	15. Bonding

**15: Bonding**

"Welcome, our most esteemed guests, to Oltarano's annual Symposium for Innovation in Science and Engineering," the moderator stood at the podium in the corner of the room and yelled to command the attention of the room and to quite the guest's idle chatter. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to thank you all for being here. Every year, Oltarano hosts this symposium in an effort to foster the sharing of knowledge and interplanetary cooperation. In that spirit, this year, instead of having a series of presenters and subject panels, we ask that you walk about the room, talk to one another, and learn about the new technologies being developed through your conversations."

The attendees were unsettled and nervous about the new format for the symposium, so the moderator attempted to calm them. "There are people here from many different planets, who speak many different languages. Do not let language be a barrier. We have placed several translators around the room should you need assistance." Several heads around the room nodded in acknowledgment, letting the moderator know that the attendees were more receptive to the new format. Finally, he stretched his arms out in the direction of the tables on the sides of the room. "There is plenty of food and drink for you to sample while you are here. Please, enjoy… and let the symposium begin."

The man left the podium and walked towards the crew of the Enterprise. "I'm glad that you all were able to be here. From what I hear, you all have several projects to talk about."

"Yes, we do," Kirk replied. "Everything that the crew will be talking about today has been learned in the past week. Their research is by no means complete, but it is very interesting."

"Excellent." The man bowed, left their company, and proceeded to greet the other guests in the room.

"That sure is a peculiar little man," Bones quipped about the man's short stature and demeanor, "but bless his little heart -- he wants everyone to get along." The group was laughing at Bones' remarks when Kirk's face went white like he has seen a ghost. "My goodness," Bones exclaimed, "if that woman doesn't look just like --"

"Gaila," Uhura exhaled.

"The woman, knowing that several eyes were on her, walked over to Kirk and his crew. From the shocked look in their eyes, she knew that she would have to be the first to speak. "Hello, I'm Inia of --"

"Orion," Kirk blurted out. The woman nodded and Kirk continued, "I apologize for our behavior, we've not been properly introduced. I'm Captain Jim Kirk; this is Mr. Scott, our main engineer; Commander Spock, our First Officer; Lieutenant Uhura, the head of our communications department, and finally, Dr. McCoy."

"You must be the crew from the Federation Starship Enterprise. This sector owes a great debt of gratitude to you."

"It's nice to make your acquaintances," Inia replied. Like Kirk's one-time partner, Inia had red hair and bright green skin. She was also tall and slim like Gaila, but it was in her eyes that the only difference existed. Her eyes were grey like the color of the ocean after a storm. Her eyes were much more serious than Gaila's and her demeanor mimicked that same seriousness. This woman was, perhaps, who Gaila may have become after a few years of serving on a starship.

"Miss, you're the spitting image of our friend, Gaila," Bones spoke up, saying aloud what was on all of their minds.

"So I've been told by a few other Starfleet officers. It seems that she was quite popular amongst your people," Inia smiled somewhat playfully. "I'd like to meet this Gaila. Is she also a member of Starfleet?"

"She was," Uhura spoke up, "but she died in battle." Uhura's face was sullen, and the rest of the group silent until she excused herself from their company.

"You'll have to excuse Lieutenant Uhura; Gaila was her roommate," Spock explained. "I believe that they were quite close and that your resemblance to Gaila is too much for her to bear." He quickly scanned the room and saw his father speaking with a group of Andorians. "Pardon me, I see my father in the corner of the room."

"Was she referring to the battle against the Romulan criminal? I hear that there was a new type of matter found on the enemy ship. Were any of your scientists able to research it?"

"No, since red matter was used as an explosive, it was all consumed in the final blast. It's for the best, though. I firmly believe that there are some things which we aren't meant to know. Too much knowledge can be dangerous in the wrong hands, and red matter is one of those cases where it is best that we don't understand it. Maybe we'll be ready for it in a few hundred years, after it's been rediscovered and after we are at peace with the Klingons, Romulans, Farengis, Cardassians…" Kirk listed the alien empires that were still enemies of the Federation as though they were items to be check off on a to-do list.

"Yes, I see what you mean, but as a scientist, I can't help but wonder," Inia replied.

Kirk smiled, "Oh, so you're as smart as you are beautiful."

"…And he we go," Bones grumbled under his breath and walked away. The rest of the landing party followed in form and rolled their eyes as they left Kirk to his soon to be conquest to talk with the other attendees of the symposium.

"You flatter me, Captain," she replied.

"But it is true, Inia," he said, glad that she was receptive to his flirtations. "Well, since we are at a science and engineering symposium, why don't you tell me about your research? What is it that captivates your attention?"

"On most days it's quantum mechanics as it relates to molecular bonding. Are you familiar with that field of study?"

"I did learn about Schrodinger's cat and n-body problems, but no, I'm more of a hands on guy. I focused on tactics and command. Maybe you can show me what you do. My ship is currently in orbit, we can make use of the labs there."

Inia was pleasantly surprised. "Then you really are interested in my research."

"I sure am; especially if it comes with one-on-one time with you. Shall we?"

"I'm all yours," she smiled.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up to the engineering laboratory."

Once they materialized the lab, Inia rushed over to a console and transferred her data to the ship's computer. "Essentially, we're trying to learn the behavior of particles and predict the properties of molecules by determining the total energy of the electrons that compose them," she explained. "You'll see here that this particle is moving in a zero potential space that is confined by regions of infinite potential. Now, we while we are never certain of the speed or location of this particle, we know that it is more likely to be found in some places than at others."

Kirk smiled, "You use Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle in your work, too?"

"You know it?" she asked, surprised by Kirk again.

"Yeah, well, we use some bizarre application of it tactical analysis."

"Yes, well the uncertainty principle doesn't have to be limited to particles. It is a measure of probability, so I can see it being great use on a starship like yours." Inia smiled and continued her presentation with the same focus that she began it with. Her eyes were glued to the screens before her, her hands rapidly moving across the buttons to change the input parameters. Kirk's thought drifted for a moment, thinking about her hands rapidly moving across him, and he smiled at her.

"Once all of these factors have been determined," she went on, "all we have to do is solve the Schrodinger equation for the wavefunction which will give us an idea of the particle's behavior --"

"And once you understand it's behavior you can begin to understand how it bonds." Since he already took a course in Starship Applications of Quantum Mechanics, it was easy for him to break his thoughts and jump back in to the discussion. Of course in his typical fashion, he made no effort to let her know that he was more than just some space-boy jock.

"Precisely, Captain. Of course this is the elementary version of what I study. What I've shown you here, with hydrogenic atoms, we already know. Complex molecules and heavy atoms still elude us, but the simplicity of this model gives us a lot of insight into those molecules."

"It's interesting that over one thousand years has passed since Schrodinger's time and we're still perplexed by the same problem. Not only do we not fully understand why bonding occurs, but we also don't understand why it doesn't occur."

"Yes, those are two very different questions, but I do believe that we are on the precipice of understanding. We're hoping that this research leads to cloaking and phasing objects and people so that they are able to pass through any type of matter without being harmed." Inia thought about the man beside her as she closed her programs down. He was much more complex than she could have imagined, and his attraction to her was not unreciprocated. "You are much more intelligent that you appear."

"I've been told that often more than I'd care to admit."

"Your ship is most impressive, Captain," she said as she looked around in wonder. "I would love to conduct my research in this lab; it is truly something to behold. And I think that we could learn a lot from each other."

"Perhaps that can be arranged. Would you care for a drink, or maybe you'd like to just relax a little before we head back to the symposium?"

Inia was confused by the mix of her emotions. She went to the symposium as a professional venture and while she was attracted to the captain, she had to protect him from herself. It was in that vein that she offered him full disclosure. "Captain Kirk, the pheromones I produce inhibit the regular thinking of men so that I can bend them to my will. Because of this, I learned long ago to ignore the advances of men."

"I'm quite familiar with the female Orion physiology and it's alluring affect on men. I assure you, Inia, I would have been drawn to you without the benefit of your intoxicating pheromones."

"Then why don't we just cut to the chase and get acquainted with each other in your quarters," she said, happy to let her guard down.

The two rushed to the Captain's suite and began pulling their clothes off before the doors had a chance to close. It always started like that with Kirk: fast, direct, and no with illusion of romance. As usual, he didn't want to wait. The urgency of the moment caused Kirk's pants to tighten around him as he grinded himself against her hip. Outside of his quarters, a crewman walked pass, the white noise of the ship echoing through corridors. The ship was in its mid-afternoon quiet, and the sound of Kirk's uneven breathing filled the room.

He slid the palms of his hands under her blouse and ran his hands up her body as he pushed the shirt over her head. Dipping his head lower, so that he was eye level with her chest, he caressed one breast while he sucked the nipple of the other through the thin fabric of her undergarments. The friction created by his intense focus brought her nipples to a point and depth of her breathing increased causing her chest to envelop Jim's face.

After finally peeling away the barrier that separated him from her skin, he closed his lips around her breast and gently pulled on the hardened nub. Moving to the other side, he swirled his tongue around the overlooked breast then blew his cool breath across her skin. She gasped at the sensation as she invited him to take her nipple between his teeth and tease it with his tongue. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled his head up to meet her lips while using the other hand to make quick work of the fastenings on his pants.

Pushing his pants down to his ankles, his length sprang forward and wedged between her thighs. Turning Inia around, he pressed his chest into her back and raked his hands through the curly red locks on her head before pushing her face down into the bedclothes and flatly planting his palm between her shoulder blades.

On the bed, she smelled the lingering aroma of intercourse: his comingling with another woman and something distinctly Vulcan with yet another woman. Inia pushed thoughts about Kirk's overused bed and his other lovers out of her mind to focus on the warm presence of his hands on her back. He stroked her as gently as he would a pet, and just like a pet, she arched her back and purred. Before she could roll over to let his hands work her belly and her chest, he wrenched up her skirt. His hands molded themselves to her bottom, making a warm survey of its globes, then skimmed down the backs of her thighs. It was then that she assumed the role, and decided that yes, she would be his pet.

The bed jostled as he climbed onto it, pressing one knee between her legs to part them. Inia lifted her head to look back at him. "It's okay. I can take it," she says as though she was reading his mind. As soon as the words left her mouth, his other hand pushed between her thighs, his fingers digging into the sodden fabric of her underwear as he continued to rub her back. He persisted until she raised her hips and rose to her knees. Only then, with her bottom elevated to meet his hips, did he relent. Replacing his fingers that were pressed into her tender flesh with his cupped hand, he smoothed and rubbed her until she began to gasp.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled down her underwear. This was always the question he asked before guiding himself between the lips of his conquests. Sometimes he doesn't wait for an answer, but this time he did for want to hear her beg for him and tell him that she needed him to do this for her. As usual, Inia didn't answer. None of his girls ever answered him, and for some reason, he always chose the familiarity of their soft wetness. So Kirk did with her what he did to the others: eased into her with surprising tenderness.

Instead of holding Inia at her hips, he reached beneath her with both hands, and grabbed her thighs in such a way that opened her wider and changed her inner structure. Pulling her tightly against him as he began to thrust, the very tip of him pushed against the end of her passage, giving birth to the strangled noises that escaped her throat. His mind's sole focus was on the way that he swelled inside of her, the way that his fingers dug into her thighs with so much pressure that they turned white, the way that his hot skin pressed against hers.

Letting his body take over, a storm of mindless pleasure was triggered. He filled her with the same unbridled focus he used to command the ship, even through the haze of desire created by her pheromones. His voice rasped in his chest as he tried to reach the very depths of her. "I want more. I need more." Kirk spoke as she flooded onto him, but his words were nothing more than babble against the sound of flesh against flesh. He grunted at her contractions, forcing his way through them and past them, engulfing himself in her spasming center.

After he forced all of the pent up tension and worry from his muscles, he erupted with one long exhalation, but continued acting upon her for a few moments longer, pulling out just in time to watch the last few drops of himself spurt onto her bottom. Inia gave him a hollow laugh tinged with weary triumph, though who the winner was, she wasn't quite sure.

When Kirk finally collapsed on the bed, he looked at her and asked, "Again?" It was the question he always asked after release, his way of ensuring his companion's pleasure as well as his own.

"No," Inia replied as curled up at his side, still half dressed.

He pressed his lips onto her forehead and gave her a feather-light kiss. "That was—" he began. "Thank you."

"And thank you, Captain." Inia rose and cleaned herself off with a small cloth that was sitting on Kirk's dresser.

His mind still cloudy from the effects of her pheromones, he resisted the urged to take her again as her watched with pride as Inia removed his mark from her behind. Once Jim saw her putting her clothes back on, he pulled his pants up then sat on the edge of the bed as he slipped on his shirt. "Shall we?" he asked motioning to the door.

With a smile, she walked out of his quarters with Kirk following close behind. No further discussion passed between the two as they swiftly walked to the transporter room to beam back down to the symposium. "Ensign, two to beam down," was the last thing Inia heard from Kirk on the Enterprise before they disappeared in millions of tiny particles.

When they reappeared on the planet, Jim grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving his side and made on last plea to keep her aboard the ship. "I was being serious when I extended the offer to continue your research aboard my ship to you. Inia, you would be amongst some of the best minds that Starfleet has to offer."

She looked disgustedly at his hand and said, "Thank you for your generosity, Jim, but I make it a rule to never mix business with pleasure."

Taking her unspoken hint, Jim let her go and replied, "As do I, Inia." However, he was hopeful, so he added, "Well, you know how to reach me when you change your mind," and watched her walk away.

"Where did you go for so long?" McCoy asked suspiciously as he approached his friend.

"I showed our new acquaintance the ship and one of the science labs."

"Of course you did." Bones sneered and took a pull from his drink.

"Actually, she presented her research to me and left quite a bit of information on the computer for our own scientists to tool over. My little excursion wasn't a waste after all.

"So? Did she remind you of Gaila?" Bones asked when he recalled the two women's resemblance to each other.

"I can say with all honesty, thoughts of Gaila were the furthest thing from my mind. Inia is very different and I would definitely like to get to know her better."

**

* * *

A/N:** It wouldn't be ST if Kirk isn't getting any. I actually like this chapter better than the last. In fact it's my next fav along with chapter 10. (Is it bad to enjoy your own writing?) Kirk has so much bravado I figured that he would be dominating yet gentle in the bedroom but focused on getting off. I tried to capture that idea. What did you think? Was it too much, too graphic? Did I lose any of you with this chapter or the last? Read and Review… let me know your thoughts.

The next update will not be as quick as the last few ad I'm still hammering out kinks in the next story arc.


	16. AntiBonding

**16: Anti-Bonding**

"Father, Salan," Spock said when he finally approached him.

"This is my son, Commander Spock of the Federation Starship, the USS Enterprise." Sarek felt a sense of pride as he introduced his son to the Andorian representative, but looked impassive as usual.

"We were hoping to meet with you but we heard that your ship was not going to make it in time," the Andorian minister proclaimed. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Spock tugged at the bottom of his shirt, clasped his hands behind his back, and jutted his chin out before he spoke. "Our engineer, Mr. Scott, and I developed a method that could accelerate the ship beyond our current warp threshold for a short period of time." It was the briefest explanation he could give without revealing the difficulties that they encountered. "With further research," he continued, "we believe that this method can be extrapolated to exceed warp factor ten, continuously."

"That is very promising research. I need to find Mr. Scott to discuss this theory further." The Andorian wandered off, mumbling about the militaristic applications of their development.

"Intriguing," Spock considered, "Are all Andorians as passionate about battles and violence as he is?"

"They are… a duplicitous species," Sarek attempted to explain. "To sum them up as solely passionate and violent would be inadequate." Breaking from their discussion of the Andorians, he quickly shifted the conversation to Spock's bonding. Although his con wouldn't admit it, Sarek knew of its importance to him. Spock, I have brought T'Pau and T'Pring with me so that we can settle the matter of your bonding once and finally. They are waiting for us in a private corner of the room."

"Father, your Ambassadorial duties at this event demand your attention. As you have never given personal matters a higher importance than those of your Ambassadorial position, it is not necessary for you to start now. I thank you for making it possible for me to resolve this issue today, but your presence is not required. I will be able to bring this matter to a conclusion on my own." The sentiment behind Spock's biting remarks was of no consequence to Sarek. It was not only warranted, but his expression of them was long overdue.

While Spock was a cadet at Starfleet Academy, his wife warned him that his continued emotional distance from his son would give breath to this inevitable moment. "Sarek, you need to have more of a presence in our son's life," Amanda once told him. "Remember, Spock is half human and hat half needs to be nurtured just as the Vulcan half does. If you continue to snub him, he will no longer receive your attentions when you are ready to give them."

"Amanda--" he tried to interject.

As was her custom in their arguments, she continued her point without giving Sarek a chance to state his position. "Has your love for me not strengthened you, has it not disproved the theories of the Vulcan clerics, has it not quieted the Vulcan intellectuals?"

"You know, as well as I, that it has." Sarek rarely prevailed in his quarrels with Amanda. When it came to his wife, logic never held much ground, and it pleased him to give in to her wishes.

"Then let it do the same for our son," she implored him. "Call him. Resolve your differences."

"Spock's decision to join Starfleet was emotional. He must learn to control his emotional impulses. It is the Vulcan way."

"He is still young, Sarek, give him time," she said and held two fingers out for him to embrace. When Sarek reluctantly touched her, she smiled and added, "Call him."

It took her death and the destruction of Vulcan for Sarek to finally make amends with his son, but there was no compensation for the damage created in the past. The passing of Amada left Sarek a lonely man, and the sage advice that she had once given him became all the more important. "Your old friend Salan is my new Aide. He will be able to handle anything that arises. For now, I will stand with you." He paused a moment and added, "Your mother would have wanted it that way." Spock may have no longer needed Sarek's love and approval, but perhaps there was a part of him that still wanted it.

"Thank you, Father," he replied. The two men headed to the far corner that T'Pau and T'Pring were waiting in and disappeared from the view of the rest of the room. When they came upon the women, Spock bowed his head and greeted them. "T'Pau, T'Pring, thank you for coming."

"I am merely doing my duties as the family matriarch. No thanks is needed," T'Pau said with a stoicism that mimicked the discipline training of kolinahr. "I see that your father stands with you, Spock. Sarek, do you agree to the dissolution of this union?"

"I do," Sarek nodded.

"Very well, then we will begin without hesitation." T'Pau motioned to Spock and T'Pring to kneel before her and with outstretched arms; she placed her hands on their meld points. Closing her eyes, she recited the ritual speech, "My mind to your mind…"

Several minutes later, she began her analysis, "This bond became weak several years ago. With the distance between you two, it is a wonder that it lasted as long as it did in such a weak state. It is unlikely that you would have been able to call to one another when your time arrived." She continued to search their bond for logical reasons to dissolve it or strengthen it when she felt a curious and intense emotion. "Spock, T'Pring, this bond has already been dissolved. I felt very strong, but latent emotion from both of you that can be traced back to that very day which marks us all. T'Pring, you called out to your chosen mate as he stayed on the planet to put you on the escape pod. Spock, you clung to your chosen mate more tightly than ever before after you lost your mother to the abyss. These two moments, it seems, severed an already weak bond. Furthermore, the bond cannot be recreated, as the emotion which dissolved it still lingers through the bonds created with your mates."

"T'Pau, do you mean to say that Spock has already bonded with his human?" T'Pring asked in disgust.

"In a sense, yes, but it is neither formal nor permanent," T'Pau answered, raising her brow at T'Pring's overly emotional response. "Salan will be bringing her over shortly so that I can confirm what I already know. My advice to you, T'Pring, it that you must release yourself from the bond you formed with your mate. No one can help you with this as you have committed yourself to a self-imposed entanglement. You must also unburden yourself of the anger and hostility that you are projecting. All Vulcans grieve at this time, but now is a time to move forward and rebuild. Once you have released yourself, you will be able to bond again."

"Thank you, T'Pau, for your assistance in this matter." T'Pring rose to leave then looked at Spock and said smugly, "I hope you find 'happiness' with your human, Spock. I will take my leave and return to our shuttle."

T'Pau looked towards Nyota and Salan as they approached. "At last, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. I am T'Pau, the family matriarch. I have learned a lot about you from Spock. It seems that you and he are very familiar with each other."

Nyota turned to Spock who answered the quizzical look in her eyes. "I have not told her anything, Nyota. She knows these things because she performed a mind meld with me and T'Pring in order to dissolve our bond."

"And I wish to do the same for you and Spock so that I can determine the nature and depth of your connection," she added to Spock's explanation.

"Before we begin, I must ask, Spock, have you fully considered the consequences of this relationship -- of being with this human?"

"I have. Even before I entered into this relationship, I considered my father's further disapproval of my life choices, I considered the expectations that the Vulcan High Counsel had for me as the son of the Ambassador to Earth, and more recently, I have considered the impact my relationship will have on what remains of Vulcan society. In all of these instances, I have concluded that my decision to be with Nyota would help broaden the minds of Vulcans and eventually help shape the future of Vulcan society just as my father's relationship with my human mother did."

"And what of the approval of Starfleet and the Humans that you live among?"

"We have managed to keep our relationship private so there are only a few people who know of it," Nyota spoke up. "Those that know have not expressed their disapproval, including high ranking members of Starfleet."

"It seems that you have pursued this relationship with logic forefront in your mind, Spock."

Spock stood steadfast when he responded to T'Pau. "I confess that logic played no part in my relationship with Nyota, I have simply rationalized it with logic for your benefit."

"Spock, there is no need to shroud your emotions with logic for the benefit of any Vulcan. Love is neither logical nor illogical; it just is. The strength of this emotion, which you cannot overcome, is a sign of its importance. However," she warned him, "as with all emotions, you must not let it rule you. Logic dictates that you must learn to embrace your emotions just as you must now learn to embrace your human half."

"My father has also expressed this opinion. I will heed the sage advice of my elders."

"That would be wise, Spock. Now, let us proceed to the matter that brought us together once again," T'Pau pressed on. "If you'll both please kneel before me, I will begin the meld." Nyota took her place next to Spock; her only knowledge of what was about to transpire, she learned in her Vulcan language courses.

"This will only take a moment," T'Pau said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on their meld points. Minutes later, she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "Ah, so you're the khio'ri he spoke about several years ago. You two are well matched; both so young, gifted, driven, and even logical. It is astounding. There is a bond between you; it's weak, but a bond nonetheless. Nyota, perhaps you are unaware of this, but Spock has known for quite some time." T'Pau watches the two in an unspoken moment, "My role here is complete. I will take my leave now."

"Spock?" Nyota looked at him, daring him to explain the meaning of what T'Pau said.

"My early awakening from the healing trance… it was your mind that brought me out of it," he told her in an attempt to provide evidence of its existence. "As I have told you before, Nyota, you are always with me."

Her face brightened and her lips curled up into a smile. Pressing two fingers to him, Nyota said, "Just as you showed me."

Sarek watched the two young officers, noticing his son's tenderness. If he looked into Spock's eyes, he was sure he would see Amanda staring back at him. Breaking his reverie, he interrupted their moment, "Lieutenant Uhura," Sarek now commanded their attention. "My son has told me that you have research to present. If I can steal a moment of your time, we can discuss your findings." Nyota nodded and walked off with Sarek, leaving Spock behind.

It wasn't long before Salan approached Spock, "She is lovely, Spock," Salan said. "I see why you chose her."

"Nyota does have many Vulcan qualities. In addition to having high intelligence, she is both logical and modest in demeanor." From Spock, this compliment was his way of showing pride in his chosen mate -- albeit with complete objectivity.

"Yes, I observed that for myself when we walked over here. The Lieutenant told me about a fascinating theory that she is working on regarding communication devices. She believes that a 'learning chip' can be included in these devices so that translation is not limited by the words stored in the memory banks."

"It is also her hope that it will translate all languages based on its programming of other languages and that it would update itself without the addition of new programs," Spock added, certain that her theory would soon become a reality. "Nyota envisions a very powerful device with a multitude of applications."

"Lieutenant Uhura also speaks Vulcan as though she were raised there. I was quite surprised."

"It was that very quality that formed the basis of our friendship and what first drew me to her." Spock had not admitted that to himself, let alone to someone else. However, in the company of Salan, cloaking himself with Vulcan logic seemed almost unnatural.

"Your father seems to have accepted her as your choice to be your mate. He is quite changed from the Sarek I worked for before the destruction of Vulcan."

"I have noticed this myself. His logic seems to have wavered in the face of the emotions regarding his loss."

"On the contrary, I believe that his logic is better than it ever was before; though I can't claim this to be an original observation. It was my wife, Chizu who first noticed this."

Spock didn't give much of a thought to Salan's comments about his father. Instead, he paused and looked at his friend at the mention of his wife. "Chizu? That is not a Vulcan name."

"Quite right, my old friend. My wife is not Vulcan. She was raised on Earth and is of Betazoid and Human blood."

"Were you not bonded as a child?"

"My childhood bond was dissolved, like yours." Also like Spock, his family had many connections with humans that only increased throughout the generations. Salan's mother was Amanda's best friend on Vulcan and what humans would call Spock's godmother. His father was a professor of Humanity and Earth History at the Vulcan Academy. "Pnuela, my betrothed, did not wish to wed one who was a descendant of Syrrannites. As you know, they advocated following the original teachings of Surak and rejected the elders of yesteryear who were consumed by corruption and war-lust. She felt that the Syrranite's were inclined towards societal disruption that their rejection of the elders had impacted my i'ki. Thusly, she dissolved our bond."

"It is often forgotten that it was the Syrrannites who lead Vulcan to the Kir'Shara and that T'Pau, who sits on the High Counsel, was once their leader." Spock considered the merits of logic in the face of such abhorrent Vulcan prejudice. He thought of the progress that his people made in becoming pacifistic and emotionally unhindered individuals. Finally, he reflected on the lessons of Surak, the man who taught them to live peacefully amongst one another. "That is most unfortunate, Salan."

"Of course the circumstances were less than desirable, but I am quite pleased with the outcome. Chizu and I were married in a human ceremony a few days after the destruction of Vulcan. It may not have been wise to rush things, but we both become so distinctly aware of the brevity of our lives that we concluded it was illogical to prolong the inevitable. She is convinced that this same logic is what now drives your father."

_What is necessary is never unwise. _The words his father spoke to him on the ship rang in Spock's mind upon his reply, "Your wife sounds… interesting."

"Chizu is unlike anyone I have ever met," Salan told Spock. "That is until your Lieutenant Uhura. They both have a strange familiarity." Then, after a few wordless moments, he added, "Spock, you know it is your loss too… your mother's passing."

"Indeed it is. I am all too aware of that." Spock thought of his mother every day. Even on days when he wanted to forget that she was taken from him, there was Nyota reminding him of her; by simply being herself. "If you will come this way," he broke the painful thoughts, "I can introduce you to a few other people from the vessel on which we travel. Nyota and my father will make their way over here shortly."

**A/N:** Now that T'Pring is out of the way, this brings us to the 3/4 completion mark. There's only one more act after this act is completed. The titles of chapters 16 and 17 are partly for my compatriots in the chemical sciences. Are there any of you out there? Read and Review please.

**A/N 2:** Thanks to nyotarules for pointing out that I mushed two ENT episodes in my head and that it wasn't the Syrrannites that were v'tosh ka'tur but another group. I think the problem is fixed now.

**khio'ri** = star

**i'ki** = soul

**Kir'Shana** = artifact with the writings of Surak


	17. Blast from the Past

**17: Blast from the Past**

As the end of the symposium quickly approached, Nyota made sure to rub elbows with a few high ranking officers, dazzling them with her knowledge of interspecies communication. In the hopes that one of these brief meetings would lead to increased responsibility within Starfleet, she also made sure to tell them her idea for the development of an enhanced personal communicator. Spock was not as social at events like these as Nyota, but he did make a point to speak when spoken to, as he did not want to appear rude or cold -- two things he was often accused of. As usual, his discussions were limited to scientific discovery as it applied to starships and space exploration.

After making her way around the room, Nyota was approached by a young man that she had not seen since leaving the Academy. "Oh, Nyota, are you glad to see me?" Benoît exclaimed, excited to see his old friend.

"Glad?" Though she had not seen her friend in several months, time did not diminish her affection for him. "Words cannot express my gladness," she told him.

Benoît and Nyota became friends shortly before she entered the Starfleet Academy, while she was an intern at a San Francisco translation services company. It was, however, during her time at the academy that they became great companions, often going on short excursions of the city, taking holidays to the beach, or dining out. She was able to rely on him through all of her struggles and he was available to offer an ear and shoulder whenever she needed it.

Their relationship went through many periods of growth in the five years that they knew each other, but it was when Nyota endured what she declared to be her final break-up, that they became a pseudo family. Benoît was unconditional in his reverence of her and non-discriminating in his advice. It didn't matter if she was burdened with her studies, having guy problems, or roommate problems, he would always make time for her. Similarly, Nyota was there for him for all of his quandaries.

At the end of her junior year at the academy, when Nyota began an intensely private relationship with Spock, she and Benoît began to drift apart. The more difficult it became to keep Spock a secret from her best friend, the less she saw of him. Of course, he knew the reason for her withdrawal; he just didn't know his name. The final wedge that pushed them apart was the attacks by Nero and rogue Romulan crew on the Federation and Vulcan. Since Nyota was immediately sent into service without notice, they were not given the chance to say goodbye.

"You are my dearest friend," he said as he held her hands in his. "I'd like to introduce to you my fiancé Droxine of Ardana. We plan to be married next week."

The young woman held out her limp hand for Nyota to shake it in the same way that a king holds his hand to be kissed. Nyota found her manner of gesture to be peculiar, even for someone of another world, though she wasn't offended by it. She politely took Droxine's hand into hers and smiled. There was something about the way she carried herself that was unlike that of most humanoids. Dressed in a revealing iridescent pale blue gown with a pile of soft blonde curls resting atop her head, she had the presence of a ballerina and the air of a high raking politician. Nyota concluded that if Laurie could find it in his hear t to love her, then Droxine must be as lovely as she was beautiful. She decided to reserve judgment of his fiancé and disregard any misgivings she had about the woman. "Oh, Ben, congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"And I, you. I must say, I've not seen you this contented in many years," he said, acknowledging a certain glow that Nyota wore. "Your acceptance to the Starfleet Academy being the last time, I think."

She fondly reminisced on that day and replied, "Yes that was a happy day."

Nyota's smiles were infectious and he loved to share in her happiness. Ben knew Nyota so well that he could tell exactly what she was thinking based on her smile. His favorite smile was when she showed accomplishment, with amusement coming in a close second. This particular smile, though, meant that she was in love. "So, what's his name? Who is this mystery person that can make you smile like that? Is it the same person you've been keeping from me?"

She turned to look for Spock and saw that he was walking towards her, his gait brisk and focused. "You'll soon find out," she beamed as she gestured for Spock to join her. "Ben, I'd like you to meet Mr. Spock of Vulcan. Spock, this is my friend Ben. Benoît Bontecou."

He gave the two a shallow bow and said, "It's very nice to meet you Benoît. Nyota often speaks of you."

"Only good things I hope. And please call me Ben."

"Yes, well they are all good stories." The group laughed.

Benoît placed his hand on the small of his companion's back and said, "Mr. Spock, this is my fiancé, Droxine." The young woman smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

"Droxine and I are already acquainted with each other," Spock said plainly. Nyota stood surprised, though not conveying it in her body language. She never expected to be greeted by Spock's past in this manner. Spock knew her well though, and suspected he would be required to explain the circumstances of this acquaintance.

The look of surprise was evident on Ben's face, so his reaction was expected. "Forgive me. I had no idea."

In an attempt to sate Ben, Droxine offered an explanation, looking only at him while she spoke. "We met on my home planet several years ago during the time when my father was leading a separatist movement. Spock was one of the Starfleet humanitarians who helped bring social reform and unity to Ardana." She relayed the tale as though it were a prepared speech.

Satisfied, Ben replied, "Well then, this is a most serendipitous moment; the reunion of two sets of friends. Spock, Nyota, you must attend our wedding. We are going to be wed on the cloud city, Stratos. Nyota, you will love it. It is a most magnificent city and a beautiful display of sustained anti-gravity. I'm sure that Mr. Spock here will attest to that." The focus of his vision veered to Spock who nodded once in agreement. "I will make arrangements for your visit."

"We would be most honored," Spock answered for Nyota.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Now you have no excuse to not stay in touch with me." He hugged Nyota and bowed to Spock before placing his hand on Droxine's back to lead her away. "Sweetie," he addressed his fiancé, "There are a few others there that we must meet before we return home."

"Very well, darling," Droxine replied to Laurie. She smiled and gave a nod to Spock and Nyota before giving her parting words, "It was nice to see you again Spock."

"Reminds you just how small the universe is," Nyota mused.

"Pardon me?" Spock questioned. "The universe is quite expansive, Nyota. You've been among the stars long enough to know that."

She laughed at Spock's literalism. "I was referring to meeting my friend here, millions of miles away from Earth. He doesn't travel in space often, so it was quite unexpected to see him here."

"Indeed, the probability of this occurring was no more than 5.3 in a billion. I suppose that an unlikely event like that actually happening would make the universe seem smaller."

She snickered as she listened to Spock statistically work out the meaning of her colloquialism. "And you thought that I was with you for your sense of humor."

Spock raised his eyebrow at her comment. "I thought no such thing, Nyota, and I was not attempting to be humorous."

"I know, Spock. I know," she replied as she walked away.

"Nyota," he called to her before she was out of reach.

"It's been a long day," she told him before going into a diatribe of the day's events. "I've had a mind meld; I've spoken about my research, with a host of scientists and foreign dignitaries, in at least twenty different languages; I just found out that my best friend, who I haven't seen in months, is getting married in a few days to some blonde acquaintance of yours; oh, and I met your father in, what is quite possibly, the least ideal situation to meet someone's parent." Then as Nyota started to walk away from him again, she turned just enough to look at him over her shoulder. "It's been a long day, Spock, and I'm tired so I'm going back to the ship to rest."

After watching Nyota walk away, Bones and Scotty approached Spock to check in on their friend. "Uhura sure did leave out of here quickly," Scotty observed.

"So, who's the looker?" Bones asked.

"I assume the 'looker' you are referring to, Doctor, is Droxine," Spock replied, emphasizing the idiom Bones used. "She is the fiancé of Lieutenant Uhura's friend and a past acquaintance of mine."

The two men snickered as though they were privy to a private joke. "You'd better prepare yourself, Spock," Scotty warned, "because your going to find yourself in a heap of trouble with your old lady."

"My 'old lady'?" Spock repeated, unsure of why humans insisted on using bizarre and ill-fitting jargon. "I see no reason why Lieutenant Uhura's early departure should correlate with a chance meeting with someone I once knew. She left early to rest; there is no need to worry. Now if you'll excuse me, gentleman, I must speak with my father one last time before I leave."

**A/N:** I've worked on this chapter for weeks and I'm still not sure about it. The same can be said of the last chapter. What do you think? Please R&R.


	18. Who's that Girl?

**18: Who's That Girl?**

Spock went to Nyota's quarters immediately after leaving the symposium, in the hope of catching up with her before she went to sleep. Nyota gave him one hard look as he stood in her doorway; a look which, to him, appeared to be made of contempt. Then without a word she turned her back to him and started to pack her travel bag. He could tell that she was distracted, but she would have to speak to him eventually, he rationalized then sat himself on the edge of the sofa.

From his position in the middle of the room, Spock looked into the bedroom at Nytoa. His view was moderately obstructed from the angle of the chair, but for a few minutes he watched as she forcefully stuffed her things in the bag and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. Yet she would not give in, even to herself, and continued to prepare her things for Ben's wedding as if nothing disturbed her in the least. All the while, bitter tears kept rising and filling her eyes, but she would not sniffle, wipe them away, or let Spock see her in such a moment of weakness.

Finally, Spock stood up from the chair and walked through the living area into the bedroom and observed its unusual state. As he stood in the doorjamb, he saw the unmade bed, the mess of clothes and jewelry tossed about the room, and anticipated what was likely to transpire. Spock was no stranger to arguments as he and Nyota, like any other couple, had the occasional tiff. He understood that she was angry with him, and in some sort surmised the cause of her anger, thanks to the observations of Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott. However, unlike any of their previous disagreements, Nyota was quiet and irritable instead of being communicative. He knew, then, that there was more to the ill-temper that she was displaying than he, McCoy, or Scotty could have guessed.

Sensing him behind her, Nytoa slammed the over-packed bag on the bed, took a deep breath, and fumed. "I know that look, Spock."

"Exactly what look are you referring to?" he replied as he hesitantly approached her.

"The way you looked at her with admiration, attraction, desire. Exactly the look you gave me before we started dating. Exactly the look you give me now." Nyota hadn't turned to look at him, but had become quite familiar with the searing looks Spock gave her. She knew that he lusted after her.

"Nyota, what has gotten in to you?" he chided. She seemed happy enough when she left the symposium, albeit tired. Her current emotional display was out of character, as he had come to know her, and this change in demeanor a cause for concern.

"What's gotten in to me?" she yelled. "Your past, that's what's gotten in to me."

"Ashal-veh," he begged. "Please stop. You are not being logical."

"Don't start that logical/ illogical crap with me tonight. Who is she? I want to know who she is."

Spock stood straighter with his hands clasped behind his back and his shoulders arched back. He presented the stance of a calm, controlled Vulcan to juxtapose the uncertainty of the tumultuous situation he found himself in. "You have already been told who Droxine is."

"Don't play coy with me, Spock. You know exactly what I'm asking." She couldn't bring herself to turn and look at him while she asked him, "Who is Droxine, to you?" It wasn't because she feared the answer, but because she was searing mad.

"She is merely someone I met three years ago when I was a part of the landing party on her planet. We were only on Ardana for a week, and in that time, she and I became close. I did find her to be a very... interesting woman, but it was an interest that never manifested to anything more than a brief acquaintance. Now, Nyota, you will answer me." He closed the interstice between them and rested his hands on her shoulders. "What is this really about? I cannot believe that you are upset with me because of someone I barely knew three years ago."

"You're right," she turned around to face him, her face wet with tears. "I'm not upset about that. I know that there were others before me--"

"Neither of them was as special to me as you are," he quickly interrupted her.

"I just never thought that I would be assaulted by your past… at a science and engineering conference no less."

"That was quite unusual," Spock admitted.

"And I never thought that you would keep something as vitally important as your bonding to T'Pring, from me for so long." Finally, after keeping her anger in check for two days, Nyota admitted to him the cause of her mental anguish. "You lied to me, Spock."

"I never lied to you," he quickly countered. "I have always told you the truth."

"That's the worst kind of lie; a lie disguised as truth," she raised her voice and maneuvered around him before speaking again. "You let me continue in this relationship for almost two years without telling me that you were married."

"That was an omission," he corrected her. "And I was not married. I was merely bonded."

"Do not argue semantics with me," she accentuated her words by cutting them short. "What do I look like to you? An idiot?"

"You look like my Nyota."

"Oh, come on, Spock" she scoffed as she turned her back to him. "The truth doesn't have parts or versions, and a lie by omission is still a lie."

"Ashal-veh, please," he reached for her as she took a few more steps away from him.

"Don't touch me," she yelled as she swatted at his hands.

"Calm yourself, Nyota."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Spock. I will not calm down," her voice crescendoed. "I will get as irrational, emotional, and LOUD as I please." She held her head in her hands and exhaled heavily, "You made me feel like a fool."

"It seems that you are doing a good job of that by yourself," Spock coolly replied.

Nyota was stunned by he was suggesting. "What?" she countered.

"I believe that you were less than honest about your relationship with Benoît."

"How dare you? I told you about my friendship with Ben and you know full well that there was nothing between us. Nothing. We went out exactly once, but that's beside the point. I was never married to him like you were with T'Pring."

"We were not married, Nyota."

"Bonded. Whatever," she threw her hands up in disgust. "A spade is still a spade, Spock, and you lied to me. You lied."

"I did not think --" he said, his familiar warmth returning.

"That's right, you didn't think."

"I anticipated that you would be displeased with me and I wanted to avoid that. It is for this reason that I attempted to resolve the issue of my bonding quietly, by only involving T'Pring and myself." Spock sat at the foot of the bed amidst the clutter and held out his hand to pull Nyota in to him. "I did was doing this for you, however, I failed."

Taking his hand, she stood between his legs and raked her hands through his hair. "Spock, I am not your child. I'm a grown woman; I don't need you to take care of me. I want you to do things with me, not for me."

"Please, Nyota," he motioned to the space next to him, "sit down and talk to me."

"I am talking to you," she faced him and sat with her legs crossed, still holding his hand in hers.

"No, you are talking at me."

"I am talking to you, Spock," she retorted, "but you need to talk to me and tell me, how am I supposed to believe in you when you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Tell me, how are we supposed to get past this, with this skin, if we don't have each other's back?"

"What skin do you refer to?"

"You are Vulcan; I'm human. And I'm not just any human, I am African. The disgust that T'Pring showed me as I walked pass her is evidence that our being together, from two different species, two different cultures, is still something that is looked down upon. It will always be a challenge for us." If the Vulcan prejudice against humans was enough to make Spock an alien on the planet of his birth, it could very well compress their love and affection for one another. However, it was not only Vulcan prejudice that concerned her. Humans had their own history, on every corner of their planet, of separation, bias, and preference. She knew, as did he, that prejudice was the outgrowth of ages. It did not arise suddenly nor would it be quick to vanish. It would confront them in every avenue of their life and she could not, in good conscious, accept this price of their relationship if at its foundation were non-truths.

"And yet I sit here with you, still. I am here, Nyota. I am here as a product of that challenge and I am here to face that challenge again with you." He reached out to her, cupping one hand on her neck as the other rested on her outer thigh. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing though his body, but even as they argued Spock wanted her. He wanted to take her and fully give himself to her as he had not done before.

"I don't know, Spock," she dropped her head. He had betrayed her trust and their intimacy, but she still wanted him to hold her close to him and comfort her. After all, Spock was her best friend and only confidant aboard the Enterprise, and in this moment, while fighting with her boyfriend, she needed her best friend.

"Ashal-veh, my heart is yours, as human expression goes, and I am now free to give it to you. What more do you want from me?" he asked in earnest as he fingered the fine hairs at the nape of her neck.

"I want you to stop lying to me."

"I have never lied to you before and I will never lie to you in the future."

"And what about omissions?" Spock gave her no answer save for the blank stare of his dark brown eyes. Then, after too long a long pause, she sighed, "Get out."

Spock hesitated and clasped one of Nyota's delicate hands in his. He looked down at their hands resting in her lap, and let out a long silent breath before rising to leave. The sound of his heels striking the ground was deafening in the now quiet room as he slowly walked to the door of her quarters. Once he reached the doorway, he lingered for a moment, looking over his shoulders at Nyota. Her head was bowed, her back slumped, and her forearms were resting on her knees. Unable to agree to her terms and unwilling to lie to her, Spock finally passed through the threshold knowing that had deeply upset his Nyota.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you all for reading, commenting, alerting, and favoriting, especially now that I'm working without a beta and the mistakes in my chapters are compounding. This chapter was especially difficult to finish as it was both physically and emotionally draining. I hope, though, that it is enjoyable… as much as angst can be. Please read and review.


	19. Circling the Drain

**19: Circling the drain**

When Spock exited her quarters, Nyota let out a long, grief-laden breath, then dragged herself off of the bed and walked to the shower to wash away the pain she felt after arguing with Spock. As soon as the first drops of water fell, she started to cry silently into her hand. Finally, when the spray was at full force, and the sound of the drops thumping on the shower floor could drown out her cries, she wailed, releasing the bitter tears of anger. Aiming her face directly under the nozzle, the water sprayed onto her, allowing her to mask the feeling of her tears against her skin. In the shower, her salty tears were easily outnumbered, as one drop of water was indistinguishable from the other.

Sinking onto the floor of the shower stall, she let the hot water beat down on her, soothing her achy muscles and soaking her to the core. It was exactly as she wanted it. Balled up in the corner of the shower with her long, black hair sticking to her gaunt body, Nyota wept until she could weep no more. Watching the water circle the drain, she imagined herself washing away with the tears and anger she just released.

Eventually, feeling her strength return, Nyota stood up and resolved to pull herself, and her quarters, together. She washed her face and scrubbed her skin, determined to emerge from the shower anew. Stepping out of the shower, she put on her night slip and robe then styled her hair. With her hair dried into soft, relaxed waves, she turned to her bedroom to neatly repack her travel bag and return the room to its previous level of cleanliness.

It didn't take her too long to tidy her room since she wasn't much of a hoarder. Life in the military had taught her to pare down her possessions to those things that were either essential or had sentimental importance. When all was said and done, Nyota felt physically and mentally exhausted but despite this, she found that she was unable to rest, so like any good officer, she picked up her PADD and caught up with the developments on communication processes.

No sooner than Nyota had become completely engrossed in the journal that she was reading, was she interrupted by a chime at the door. "Enter," she summoned from her desk, not taking her eyes off of the PADD.

Since she still had her head buried in her work, she didn't immediately see who her visitor was. Realizing this, Spock stepped inside just enough to let the door slid close behind him. Although he had been granted entrance, he knew full well that her permission was temporary and conditional. "Nyota," he called from the entrance.

She looked up to see Spock standing with his hands clasped behind his back and somber look in his eyes. "What do want?" she demanded.

"I could not sleep," he replied. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Nyota narrowed her eyes in doubt but made every other effort to pretend that she were considering his request. It was a little late for a walk and she just finished cleaning. Although she was reading communication journals, she was tired and planned on going to sleep once her mind settled. More important though, Nyota wanted to get rid of Spock as she had no intention of talking to him or going anywhere with him. Her decision made, she scoffed at the gall of his request, and then focused her eyes on her PADD.

He understood her hesitance and subsequent dismissal of him, but he could not give up so easily. "There are things that I would like to say... if you will accompany me to the atrium."

"Fine," she said, riled by the whole situation. Slamming her PADD down on the desk, she stood up, wrapped her robe closed, and cinched the belt at her waist. "Let's go."

The heels of Nyota's boots usually echoed throughout the corridors as they struck the floor, but now, in the soft, comfortable shoes she wore when lounging in her quarters, there was no noise at all. Compounded with her silence, it was almost as if Spock were walking to the atrium alone. He noted that Nyota had only spoken six words to him since he came to her quarters -- a disconcerting fact for any man, even one who was half Vulcan -- but he would play the role she would have him play; he would be quiet for the moment and atone for his transgressions later, as the scorned lover should.

Spock walked beside the Nyota in his usual non-engaging manner, but she was uncommonly rigid with a barely restrained annoyance. The tension was evident in the words unspoken between them. To any passerby, they would have, no doubt, appeared to have been a couple in a lover's spat. Although they were not hiding their relationship, it was fortunate that hallway traffic, at that hour, was low, lest they are discovered by even more people and become part of the ship's gossip.

Once they arrived at the atrium Nyota expected Spock to immediately explain himself, however it wasn't until they were standing in front of the observation window that he broke their silence. "It is very peaceful here at this hour," he began staring out into the dark void of space. "I often come here at the end of my shift to be alone with my thoughts. It reminds me of the sun room that my mother kept on Vulcan." Spock paused, clasped his hands behind his back, and let out a shallow breath before continuing. "She was able acclimate many plant varieties from Earth in that room: roses, lilies, dahlias... she even grew orange and lime trees. There was a pathway about the room that lead to an unassuming sitting area, and in the center was a small ornamental fountain. It was very much like this space, and I find that I am able to think clearly here." In addition to the memory of his home, the fragrant scent of jasmine that wafted through the atrium, a scent that Nyota often wore, also had a calming effect on him.

Spock turned to look at Nyota and noticed that her eyes were bloodshot eyes and her skin ashen. "You appear now as you did when I awoke in Sickbay," he said as he reached out and ran his finger against the corner of her eye.

"Well," her body trembled as she pushed his hand away from her face, "I was crying then and was crying now." Her lips quivered and her chest heaved as she took gasped for air, trying to maintain her composure. The last thing she wanted was for Spock to see her as weak and over-emotional.

For the first time, he felt small and humbled in her presence. His whole being clenched in agony to be reassured that he had not lost her because of his ill-conceived logic. "Ashal-veh, nash-veh dash-tor tu."

"Yeah, you did." Nyota didn't want to be angry with him anymore; all that brought was tears, misery, and exhaustion. What she wanted was for them to be on the same page. She knew that Spock was uncomfortable, knowing that he'd hurt her, but if they were ever going to move forward, they needed a relationship based trust, something which they had little of. Nyota found herself in the precarious situation of wanting to comfort him and being angry with him.

Taking the middle ground, she spoke with a more tempered ire, "Spock, you wanted to say something to me." Ready to hear his apology yet still on the defensive, Nyota stood with her arms crossed, waiting for him to talk. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, the chance to recover from the serious blunders he made when they were arguing.

Turning to face her, he replied, "Indeed, Nyota. Indeed," and let his words linger for a bit before attempting to reconcile with her. "There are many things that the Vulcan philosophy of logic and discipline did not prepare me for." Spock's brows were drawn together as he tried to explain, "Nyota, you incite me to feel such intense emotion, desire, frustration... and these feelings are contradictory to the Vulcan philosophy which I have adhered to throughout my life."

"I never asked you to change, Spock," she was quick to reply.

"And I am grateful for that." Nyota gazed into his eyes and found them to be unexpectedly gentle and entreating. It was the same earnest look she saw in him when Spock finally told her that he was betrothed and the same look he had when she kicked him out of her quarters.

"You are important to me. My desire for you is a constant reminder of my humanity, the part of me that is my mother," he said, nearly choking on the words. "I do not want to lose you any more than I wanted to lose her, nor do not want to lose the part of me that is drawn to you."

"Your desires for me were never in question; you've always been perfectly clear on that point." She knew that his emotions ran deeply but she hoped that he would learn that all of his emotions were not illogical, that sometimes his emotions could help lead him to the right decision. "Spock, It's the ease with which you lie to me that frightens me."

"It was never easy to keep those things from you, Nyota."

"Maybe not, but after near almost two years, I now realize that I don't know who you, S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan, are."

"I do not understand," he said, puzzled by her admission. "You must know that ponn farr and a betrothed do not define me. I have revealed my true emotions to you and therefore know me better than anyone ever has, except--" he smothered his trailing words.

"Your mother?" she finished for him.

Spock stared out of the observation window anxiously and responded, "Yes, my mother." Finally turning to her, he broached the actual reason for requesting her company in the atrium, "I have given what you asked of me great thought, and while I do apologize for causing you distress, I cannot comply with your request in such absolute terms. We are Starfleet officers, lies of omission, as you put it, are sometimes a part of our job." Then, taking her hands into his, he looked into her eyes and said, "There may be times when I will not be able to tell you everything, but I can promise that I will not keep anything from you that is not in conflict of our roles on the Enterprise."

Nyota exhaled deeply in relief. "That's all I want Spock."

He reached out and placed his hands on her waist and the other around her neck as though he were going to bring her in for a kiss. "Please trust me when I tell you that as of three days ago, I keep no further omissions from you.

"I can't take you on your word anymore… at least not right now. You'll have to re-earn my trust," she said, thwarting his advances by moving his hands off of her person. Unable to maintain eye contact with him, Nyota took a few paces around him, with her hands clasped behind her back, and fixed her eyes on the nearby bird of paradise.

"Perhaps I should have told you sooner," he admitted.

"Yes, you should have."

He grabbed her again, bringing her even closer than before. At times like this, their weak bond was a disappointment that left him wanting. He knew that Nyota was unaware of how well, and how often, she closed herself off from him, but at times like this, when he couldn't feel her in his mind, he needed to feel her in his arms. "I will not repeat this lapse in judgment."

"No, you won't."

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, running his fingers along the outline of her face.

"Not wholly," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm still quite upset with you, but in time, it will pass." Nyota wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, "Why don't we head back now?"

"In a few moments," Spock said, and gave her the smallest peck on her forehead, relishing in the fact that he had did not lose his intended.

"So…" Nyota broke the silence of their reverie, "your mother had a sun room like this."

"Yes," he answered simply, succinctly, and folded his arms around her.

"Are you okay?"

"I am…" he started before cutting himself off. "I find that your presence ameliorates the situation."

"Okay," she said, "okay." Nyota had already accepted that Spock would mask his grief, but she still wanted him to know that he didn't have to go through it alone. "I'm here for you, you know."

"I know." Spock ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Thank you, Nyota," then pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled, but noted that this kiss was different. His lips brushed hers tentatively, delicately, as though it were their first kiss. He was unsure of himself. It was an unintended consequence of their fight that he was not certain where he stood with Nyota but she quickly let him know, "I'm not so angry that I've stopped loving you."

"I know that," he replied, "but thank you for telling me." Reluctantly he released Nyota from his arms and told her, "I am ready to leave now, Ashal-veh."

* * *

**A/N**: I've worked and reworked (and probably over-worked) this chapter. Without a beta, this was really freaking hard to fix… I'm sure that there are gobs of errors/typos that I didn't catch. It wasn't easy to get these two back together after he so thoroughly insulted her, but this is not something I wanted to drag out. This was their first big fight and a shock to both of them… they needed to reconcile quickly. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

**"Ashal-veh, nash-veh dash-tor tu."** = I have hurt you loved one.


	20. Making it Right

**20: Making it Right**

Their walk back to Nyota's quarters was much like their walk to the atrium-- silent. Spock still took long, slow strides as he walked with his hands behind his back and Nyota still moved quite determinedly, though her anger had subsided. When they arrived at her door, a journey that seemed to take less time than going to the atrium, they were spotted by Dr. McCoy, who followed them with his eyes. What he saw in Uhura's lack of gesture and in Spock's posture let him know that some event of no pleasurable kind had just occurred.

"I knew it," McCoy muttered under his breath. "I tried to warn him that the Lieutenant would be happy… too many pretty women from his past. Geez, they're not even talking to each other. This is bad." With an anxious mind, he ruminated for a moment on how their spat would affect their on-duty performance, before realizing that, standing in front of Counselor Obie's door, he was in a compromising position. Moving out of their view, he headed toward the lift then retired to his suite.

"Was that Dr. McCoy I just saw?" Nyota asked Spock when they reached her quarters.

"Indeed, it was."

"I wonder what he was doing here at this time of night," she mused.

"I believe that he was exiting the Counselor's room; however, Nyota, the same question could be posed to us." Spock was quick to state his observations and even quicker to note that McCoy's doings were none of their concerns. "We should focus on mending our relationship and renewing our trust in one another."

"Spock," she placed her hand on his chest, "we'll make this right." Nyota keyed the entry code to the door, stepped in, and turned around to face Spock, who was still standing in the hallway.

He had apologized as planned and then walked her back to her quarters but since she had already expressed to him that she was still upset with him, he decided that he would be sleeping alone. "Miss Uhura," he said, returning to the professional tone that they used in pubic, and bowed his head as if to say 'good night.'

"Mr. Spock," she smiled, playing along. Then she realized that he was being serious did not intend to stay with her, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Spock, I may be a little upset with you, but I don't want you to leave."

His eyebrow sprang up in surprise and gratification when the door closed behind him. "Then it is fortunate that I do not want to leave." Spock drew Nyota in, enfolding her in his arms once again, and said quietly, "I am sorry that you were subjected to cross looks from T'Pring."

"Your family and friend more than made up for her ridiculousness," she told him, happy to be in his arms again. "It's forgotten."

"There are things about Vulcans -- shameful, illogical things -- that even I must accept. As a child I was chastised and belittled because of my human half. That is not something one easily forgets, as T'Pring's treatment towards you is something that you must not forget." Nyota listened intently as Spock warned her of the evil that Vulcans were capable of. Placing her hands on his waist, she felt the steady beat of his heart while the tenor of his voice rolled through his chest. "There are many Vulcans who will not understand our relationship, and unfortunately, there are many more who will treat you as T'Pring did. We cannot be so cavalier to pretend that this type of behavior is uncommon."

"I've already told you…" she stopped his from his spiel. "I know racism, I know bigotry, I know prejudice, and I choose to ignore all of it as best I can. I try not to let it affect me. Your own Surak said, 'Nufau au sochya - yi dungi ma tu sochya,' offer them peace, then you will have peace," she reminded him in both Vulcan and English. "I live that, Spock. It's forgotten," Nyota said in a firm and resolute tone.

"Variben veh sochya kuv nam-tor vah goh yut ha-tor," he replied, quoting another of Surak's sayings.

"Yes, Spock, I do. Now, come," Nyota said as she led him into the bedroom. Once there, she stretched herself out on the bed and waited for Spock to join her. More than anything, she wanted him to hold her, to comfort her, so that she could feel secure in their relationship again. The perfect little pedestal that she placed Spock on had crumbled. Of course it had threatened to fall from time to time, but Spock was able to remain in the flawless image that she painted him in because he was always able to quickly correct himself. Now that she had learned more of his character, that he could lie and convince himself that it was logical, she needed him to protect the image she once had of him. "I want you to hold me tonight."

Spock took off his uniform then folded it up and placed it on top of her dresser. He stared at Nyota, who had stretched out in the center of the bed, the entire time he undressed. When the sole article of clothing he wore was the briefs that he would sleep in, he moved across the bed to Nyota's side. Gazing at her completely covered body in the ivory robe, he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She may have wanted only to be held, but he wanted her. He had been longing to posses and be possessed by her from the moment his bond with T'Pring was dissolved, the hour that they spent fighting, the hour they spent making up, and now that she was draped in the thin velvet of her robe. "Nyota," he said lustfully, "you are like a gift to me, wrapped in your robe."

Reminded of the party in Jim's quarters, she furrowed her brow, wondering if he would try to convince her of more than just getting held. Admittedly, he wouldn't have to work hard to change her mind, but make-up sex was an emotional rollercoaster that she had no interest in riding.

"Do not worry," he said as though he were reading her mind. "I will only do as you ask. However, if I may…" his voice trailed off as he crawled up her body and slowly untied the belt that held her robe closed. Drawing his hand up to cup her neck and stroke her jaw line with his thumb, Spock leaned over Nyota and gave her a gentle, but wanting, kiss. "I see that you have already packed for Benoît's wedding. Are you looking forward to attending it?" he asked as he dragged his hand over her breasts and down her body to push the robe open.

Nyota kept her eyes closed so that she would feel every sensation more acutely. "Not particularly," she answered with honesty that Spock found uncommon in most humans. "I'm more excited to get a break from this ship and to spend time with you… uninterrupted."

His fingers crept up her legs and under the night slip that she was wearing to rest on her hips. "I, too, am looking forward to that," he replied.

"Spock," she sang, "what are you doing, exactly?"

"I am… learning your body… memorizing it." He stoked her thighs, from the outside to the inside and she moaned. "Would you like me to discontinue?"

"No, that won't be necessary," she gasped as he dragged hand over and behind her knee. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

He let out a low chest growl and drew his hands back up to her hips. "I am," he said, pushing her slip further up her body and kissing the soft skin on her stomach.

"Oh, Spock," Nyota moaned as she raked her hand through her hair. "If you think that this is the way to quell my displeasure, you're sadly mistaken."

"I know you to be quite stubborn, Nyota, but I am working to regain your trust." Spock ran his hands across her body, and drew her closer to him. "In this moment, I desire to…" he hesitated, "be one with you." Drifting his hand through her now wavy hair he tipped her face up to his, "However, you have expressed to me that you only want to be held."

Nyota turned into his palm and looked into his human eyes and whispered his name, "Spock."

"Nyota," he kissed her, lingering on her lips, "My desire to honor your request is greater than my desire to take you. It pleases me to sleep with you in my arms." His longing for the feel of her skin against his somewhat curbed, he withdrew his hand, wrapped it around her waist, and lay with her in his embrace. Her nipples were hard and poking at the thin fabric of her night slip, her lips swelled, and her breathing had become erratic. All of these were visual cues that Spock used to know that she was just as excited as him and that she would likely welcome joining with him. However, Spock would not break his promise to her. "I would like it if you would pack this robe with the rest of your things."

"This?" Nyota sat up in surprise and took the garment off, letting it fall on the floor beside the bed. The robe, although velvet, was one of the most pedestrian and conservative pieces of her clothing. Pulling the covers over their bodies and settling down next to Spock, she told him, "I've packed something a little more interesting than this."

"I would like to see you in this while we are there, so that I may 'unwrap' you again."

The robe was long, ivory, and hopelessly plain. She didn't even like it as its design was purely functional: warm and thin enough to provide a sort of luxurious comfort; but as her grandmother once told her, there was something to leaving a little to the imagination. "Okay, Spock. I'll pack it."

"Thank you, Nyota." He kissed her and brought his hands to rest on her hip. "Lights."

**

* * *

A/N: **Another chapter without a beta. Thanks to all of you for still reading… I think that the last chapter had the most readers on one day I've had yet, so thanks. Thank you to everyone who takes the time out to review. Reviews are like love, so please review.

Now that Spock and Nyota are back together and not fighting anymore, we'll see them go to their friends' wedding. I don't think that there will be any more drama from these two.

**Nufau au sochya - yi dungi ma tu sochya.** = Offer them peace, then you will have peace.

**Variben veh sochya kuv nam-tor vah goh yut ha-tor.** = He talks peace if it is the only way to live.


End file.
